


Star Vs. Destiny

by AspiringArmstrong



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringArmstrong/pseuds/AspiringArmstrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Butterfly: Princess of Mewnie, Heir to the throne, and exchange student to earth. Her time living with Marco Diaz has been action packed and eventful, everything a 14 year old thrillseeker loves. If it's not battling the hoards of Ludo or trying to win the affections of Oskar, life is never boring for her. </p><p>But, Ludo has now hired a new minion... Toffee. The cool and calculating alligator in a suit has set his eyes on Star and Marco and has set into motion a plan into action so calculating and devious it my tear Star and Marco's friendship apart. </p><p>Will Star be able to survive and keep the wand Ludo has sought all his life? Will Marco's new relationship with Jackie last? What about Tom? </p><p>All will be revealed in this chapter spanning epic as Star learns the truth about why she was placed in Marco's care and what her destiny is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

 

“Narwhal Blast!” Star screamed. The fourteen year old blond haired Mewnie princess sent out a rainbow blast filled with tiny Narwhals from her wand thatslammed into a two headed bear. Marco back flipped off  a giant lobster monster and planted his foot into the throat of the giant giraffe man, causing his neck to twist at an odd angle. With the last one fallen, Star and Marco gave each other a high five.

“Sweet backflip, Marco” Star complimented. Marco flipped up the hood of his red hoodie and gave her a thumbs up.

“Getting better at the ol’ Narwhal blastin’” he replied.

“Oooo, I’ll get my hands on that wand one of these days!” Ludo screamed. The tiny green creature that looked like a deformed chick who wore a skull on his head pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and sliced open space/time. His minions gathered themselves up and limped through the portal to their home dimension. “Mark my words! I WILL GET THAT WAND!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… thanks for the morning workout!” Star grinned and batted her blue eyes at him. “You think you can show up a little before seven next time, though? I’d like some time to shower after kicking your butts!”

Ludo growled in frustration and jumped through the portal, followed by a crocodile man in a suit. He looked back and Star and Marco and only raised an eyebrow as he followed his leader.

“Who was that guy?” Marco asked. Star shrugged as she stretched her back.

“I dunno… they all kinda blur together.” Star said. Marco had pulled out a notepad and was flipping through it.

“Giraffe neck, Lobster Claws, Unicorn bear guy… He’s not on the list.” Marco said. He flipped through the notes he had been taking since his first fight.

“Woah… you made a list of all the bad guys we beat up?” Star said over his shoulder, sounding impressed.

“Yup… I make notes after each fight what techniques work best and what their weak spots are… The giraffe guy doesn’t like to be kicked in the throat much.”

“I don’t think anyone likes to be kicked in the throat.” Star pointed out. Marco shrugged and put his notepad back inside his red hoodie.

“Star! Marco! Breakfast!” Mrs. Diaz shouted from outside the window. “Make sure you fix your mess before you come in!”

Marco and Star looked around the backyard. The resulting destruction from their fight was on par with most of their daily battles. The cactus was snapped in half, the neighbor’s fence blasted into splinters, and Marco’s room had yet another hole blown in the wall.

“It’s a good thing I’m getting better at this spell.” Star grinned. She twirled her wand and shouted “ _Faster Fixit Fragrance!_ ”   

A pink mist came from the pink winged wand. Marco covered his nose. He hated this spell. It made him smell like he was attacked at the perfume counter. To his amazement,once the mist cleared, all the damage was gone, and everything looked shiny and new. Last time she used the spell, it did fix everything but it left a pink dust on everything that took hours to clean off.

“Okay let’s eat!” Star said and grabbed Marco’s hand. She pulled him into his home and sat down at the table while Mr. and Mrs. Diaz cooed at each other. His parents have always been hyper affectionate with each other, and they’d been married forever. As gross as it was to see his parent’s constant kanoodling, Marco always hoped he would be able to find someone who loved him that much someday.

“It smells wonderful, Star! Thank you for fixing up the mess. I know you and Marco don’t mean to, but if you could try and be mindful of property damage when you fight, it would make me so much happier. We don’t want the neighbors to complain.” Mrs. Diaz said as she sat their plates in front of them.

“Sorry, we’ll try Mom!” Marco said and cut his pancakes. Star had inhaled most of her plate by the time Marco took his first bite. Marco reflected on the last few months. His family was no stranger to having foreign exchange students, in fact, his home felt empty without someone else here. Star Butterfly was the foreignest exchange student you can get. She was an honest to goodness princess from a dimension called Mewnie.

Marco never understood when Star says dimension if it’s on another plane of existence, or just another planet so far away they wouldn’t be able to detect it. It didn’t matter either way. Her parents needed her to learn responsibility and sent her to Earth since it’s the ‘safest and most boring place in the universe’. To add insult to injury, they dumped her here with the ‘safe kid’. It was an annoying reputation Marco got at school for always being prepared and top of his classes.

Their first night, the green chicken guy Ludo attacked, and Marco was able to use his karate skills for the first time in his life. The feeling was exhilarating! Marco Diaz, the safe kid, took out a hoard of monsters alongside a magical princess.

Ludo was obsessed with obtaining the wand that was given to Star on her 14th birthday. It was a long standing tradition of Mewnie royalty to pass down this object of power from mother to daughter. The wand itself would morph and form into a design that befit the user, and Star’s design was something out of a Japanese magical girl anime.

The wand was more a handle with a globe on top. The whole thing was pink and had wings on the sides and a tiny gold crown on top. One side was flattened and adorned with a golden five point star on a blue background with tiny pink hearts in between the arms of the star. It looked like something a five year old would draw, but oddly enough, it suited her.

It didn’t take long before Star’s background was common knowledge at school. She had no qualms of using her wand in public and ignored Marco’s protests when she would magic something at random. She would blast anything with her wand for any trivial reason she could find. Marco gave up trying to keep it a secret and just went with it.

“Okay, time to go or you’ll miss your bus!” Mrs. Diaz said. Marco gave his parents a kiss goodbye, Star followed suit. They rushed out, got into the bus and headed off to school.

OoOoO

“Give it to me straight, Toffee.” Ludo said, rubbing his temples. He looked up at the newest member of his army. The man was quiet. He was always quiet. He never spoke unless it was necessary, but when he did, what he said was important.

“We need to separate them.” Toffee said.

“Oh, well that’s obvious… what do you think we should do? Kidnap the parents? Drop a massive rock on the boy?” Ludo giggled rubbing his hands together

The tall alligator in a business suit rubbing his chin in thought.

“We need… to separate their friendship. That is what will make Star vulnerable. When she’s vulnerable, she’ll make bad decisions… and then we’ll get the wand from her.”

“Oh I like it… what are we going to do?” Ludo asked, barely containing a fit of evil giggles.

“We need to divide their interests.” Toffee said with a toothy grin.

OoOoO

Marco sat at lunch, listening to his headphones when someone sat in front of him who was not Star… or Ferguson. His mind went numb and words refused to form. He was like a deer in the headlights.

“Hey Marco.” Jackie Lyn Thompson said. Her short cropped blond hair with a streak of blue was as enticing as ever. She was perfection personified. Cool and aloof, into extreme sports… the complete opposite of safe and he loved every ounce of it.

“Marco… am… I…” He mumbled and dropped his fork. He was staring. STOP STARING! 

“So… yeah… I heard from Anna who heard it from Andrea who overheard Brittany Wong talking to Chantelle and Sabrina how cool you were when that weird butterfly thing happened. I just happened to agree.” She said.

She must be referring to the Mewberty incident where Star hit her home world’s version of puberty and went boy crazy… to the point where she morphed into a moth and cocooned all the boys in school.  Marco did all he could to save everyone, but it eventually fixed itself and Star turned back to normal except for a pair of tiny wings.

“I… thank you?” Marco said, still sounding like an idiot. The girl of his dreams is right across from him and he’s gawking! He could at least close his mouth!

“So… anyways. There’s this thing I’m going to after school and I was curious if you wanted to hang with me. If not, I understand. I know babysitting Star is a full time job. It’s not like you two are going out or anything… are you?”  Jackie said. She looked down at her food and jabbed it with a fork.

“What? Me and Star? Nah… we’re just buds, that’s all. I mean, yeah she lives with me but that’s the whole foreign exchange thing.” Marco said nervously. Jackie looked up and gave him a sly smile.

“So then… that thing?” She said.

“Oh yeah... umm, I got no plans. I can go.” Marco said.

“Sweet. Meet me at the front after school. I’ll bring the spare board from my locker. I hope you don’t mind skulls and daggers.” Jackie said. She was the skater girl of the school and was constantly on her skateboard. It didn’t surprise Marco one bit that she kept more than one at school.

“Nah… I don’t mind.” Marco said. Jackie got up and waved at Hanna who sat at another table.

“K, I’ll see you after school.” She said, and rushed over to her brown haired friend.

“Someone scored a date with Jackie Lynn Thompson!” said a familiar voice behind Macro.

“How long have you been watching?” Marco asked as Star sat across from him.

“Long enough to know I shouldn’t jump in… I know how skittish you get around her.”

“For your information… I handled it like a pro!”

“You got some drool on your chin.”

Marco wiped it away in horror.

“Oh my god! Do you think she saw? Oh, I bet she thinks I’m such a dork!” Marco lamented.

“Nah, you’re good. In fact it’s perfect!” Star giggled. “Guess who I talked to today?”

“Who?” Marco asked.

“Oskar! We’re going to do a jam session after school!” she squealed. Marco smiled. Oskar was a strange kid who lived in his mom’s car in the parking lot of the school. He was a ‘rebel’ and plays an out of tune keytar that seemed to entice his Mewnie roomie. Marco had no idea why Star was infatuated with the wannabe musician, but he was happy she found someone she liked.

“That’s great!” Marco said. He politely listened to her gush over her infatuation while he finished his lunch. Taking Star’s tray and setting it on his own, he placed it with the others and walked her to class.

OoOoO

“Okay, I did what you asked.” Britney Wong said and tapped her foot impatiently. Toffee stood outside the back of the gym and raised an eyebrow at the black haired cheerleader. “Uhg… it makes me sick to say anything good about Marco and that crazy Star… especially after they crashed my party and turned it cooler than what I planned.”

Toffee handed the snobby head cheerleader a package.

“With this, you’ll be able to win all your future contests. Use it sparingly, as you don’t want to draw attention to it. I’m sure this world looks down on cheating as much as others.” Toffee said.

Brittany tore opened the box and pulled out a pendant. She put in on and grinned. It glowed yellow briefly and she somersaulted into splits and rolled to a forward handstand, a maneuver she’d been practicing for years, but never mastered enough for competition.

“Wow, this _does_ work!” she grinned. “And it will work with my whole team?”

Toffee nodded and cut opened a portal.

“Our terms are complete, you won’t see me again.” He said and stepped through; Brittany ignored him and stared at the ornate carvings on the tiny oval pendant in her hands.

OoOoO

Marco waited for Jackie Lynn in front of the school sign. He flipped through his phone nervously and tried to take his mind off things. He had skipped seven steps in his twenty three step plan of obtaining the woman of his dreams! He had just gone past the morning head nod of step seven to ‘hey Jackie’ of step fourteen every morning. Now he’s going out with her to an after school event… that was step fifteen!

Marco could feel a panic attack start when Jackie came out holding two skateboards under her arm and a spare helmet in her hand.

“Hey Marco. I didn’t think you’d have a spare helmet.” Jackie said and tossed him the one in her hand. Marco caught it and looked at the sticker of a pink kitten in roller skates doing an elbow dive onto a teddy bear. “It’s the one I use for Roller Derby… I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh nah… it’s cool.” Marco chuckled and put it on. “Looks like we have the same size head!”

Marco wanted to slam his face in a pole for the comment, but Jackie chuckled and tossed him her spare board.

“You know how to ride don’t ya?” Jackie asked.

“I know a little.” Marco said, and did an olly in front of her with a board flip and landed it.

“Nice!” Jackie chuckled.

Marco had countless skateboard injuries since kindergarten, Once he saw Jackie riding, he did everything he could to master the art of skateboards just for this occasion. He hoped he was as good as her by now and could keep up.

Jackie led the way out of the school and tore down the sidewalk. Marco kept up with her as they dodged pedestrians. He jumped over a dog, letting the board glide between its legs and nailed the landing. Jackie gave him thumbs up and grinded down a handrail. Marco followed. The trip turned into a one up contest, each stunt more dangerous than the next. Jackie would tail slide across a park bench and Marco would front flip and land on his board. Jackie jumped over and tapped the trunk of a parked car with her back wheels, and Marco ollied over the whole car.

Jackie grinned at Marco and made a hard right turn. Marco barely kept up as she sped down a back ally. Trash cans and bags of garbage littered the way. She swerved and jumped the obstacles, deftly flipping her board with each ollie. Marco tried to keep up, but there was too much clutter. To his horror a black cat darted out of a box just as Jackie passed, Marco tried to jump over it, but the cat moved the wrong way. Marco did what he could to keep from hitting the scared creature and leapt forward. The board slipped out from under him and flew directly behind him as he tumbled and rolled. He’d taken worse spills but the fall mostly hurt his pride.

“Are you okay?” Jackie asked with a slight chuckle. “You were doing pretty good there for a while.”

“Yeah… black cat crossed my path… didn’t want to hurt the little guy.” Marco said and scooped up the petrified cat. It purred in his arms as he faced Jackie, offering her to pet him.

“Not too many guys would take such a nasty spill for a cat.” Jackie said.

“I hope your board’s okay.” Marco said, looking back he saw it sticking out from between some boxes.

“It’s just a board,” Jackie said with a shrug, “just as long as you’re okay.”

“Oh, I’m fine… my pride is more bruised than my shoulder.” Marco admitted.

“Ha, you’re like the only one to have kept up with me so far. I’d say you’re doing just fine.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Marco asked.

“Well… this is sort of a test I give a few guys I think are cute… let’s just say you’ve made it further than the others.” Jackie said with a coy smile. She walked over to retrieve her spare skateboard.

Marco’s mind went numb.

“You think I’m cute?” Marco repeated, dumbfounded. Jackie giggled, retrieved her board from the box and wiped off a dried banana peel that stuck to it.

“Let’s go, safe kid.” She said and tossed him the board.

Marco caught the board with his free hand and set the cat down. Jackie led him to the skate park where they spent the rest of the afternoon on the half pipe. When they got tired, they sat on the lip and talked about nothing. Once the sky grew orange and the sun was setting, Marco walked Jackie to her door.

“I had a lot of fun Marco, we should do this again soon.” She said.

“Yea… I, uhh… me too.” Marco mumbled. “Can… I… uh… number?”

Jackie giggled and pulled Marco close. She reached her hand into his hoodie and pulled out his phone. She took his hand and put it on the lock screen. Marco typed in his code while in a daze. Her hand was so soft. She opened his contacts and put in her number. She held the phone out arm’s length and kissed his cheek when the camera went off. She added the photo to her newly made contact and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

“Anytime.” She said and gave him a hug. Marco stumbled down her steps as he walked backwards in a daze. “Hey, can I have my board back?”

“Oh, uh, yeah…” Marco said and walked back up to her. He took off the helmet and passed her the board.

“We can look into getting you one of your own sometime.”

“Yeah… I’d like that.” Marco said. He already had his own board and gear, but she didn’t need to know that. It’d be fun to go board shopping with her. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school!”

“Kay.” Jackie waved as Marco walked down the road and headed back to his house. He couldn’t wait to tell Star how his day went!

OoOoO

 

Marco showered and changed into a pair of new clothes. He whistled a happy tune and gave his mother and father a big hug.

“I love you, family!” Marco declared. “I had the most wonderful afternoon! I got to go skateboarding with Jackie Lynn Thompson!”

“You mean you manned up and went for that girl you’ve stalked…er, pined for since kindergarten?” Mr. Diaz asked.((Which parent said this?))

“Yes! Well… she asked me actually… but I didn’t freak out or run away this time!” Marco declared proudly.

“That’s my boy!” Mr. Diaz said, and pounded his chest. “Be the man!”

 “If my memory serves me correctly, you were shy and bashful around me. I had to pry you open like an oyster to get you to talk to me!” Mrs. Diaz giggled and sat on his lap. “But once I did… I unleashed a rampaging bull!”

“Ah, my little enchilada… the sight of you made my heart run faster than a Matador!”

Marco smiled at his parents.

“Hey, has anyone seen Star?” He asked.

“Oh, she came in an hour ago and went to her room. She looked gloomy” Mr. Diaz said. “You might want to check on her.”

“Okay.” Marco said and trudged upstairs. He wondered if her date with Oskar went okay or if something else happened. With Star, you never knew what to expect. He knocked at the door softly and got no answer.

“Star?” he said through the door and knocked again. He got no reply. “Star? It’s Marco… I’m coming in… please don’t wand blast me.”

He slowly opened the door to the dark cavernous room. When Star moved in, the first thing she did was morph her room into a massive princess tower. The whole thing jutted out the side of their house and looked like something out of Arabian Nights. It was littered with weapons and magical creatures she would randomly summon to practice her mastery of the wand.

Marco looked around the dimly lit room and sniffed the air. Nothing was on fire, that’s a good sign. He moved his whole body in the room and closed the door behind him.

“Star?” He asked.

“Go away, Marco.” He heard a muffled voice from the closed curtains of her massive four post bed.

“Star… Talk to me bud. What’s going on?” Marco asked as he approached the bed. He opened the curtain and saw her curled up and sobbing into her pillow.

“Oskar is such a jerk.” She whimpered. Marco sat next to her and rubbed her back.

“What happened?” Marco asked.

“We… went to his car… I listened to him play his new song…” she hiccupped each part. “And… I got out my mewniephone and played along. He said… I had no talent and he was embarrassed to even be associated with me. I had spent ten years… in lessons and have performed in front of diplomatic delegates from other worlds!”

Star hyper-ventilated into her pillow and unleashed a torrent of tears.

“He said… he said they were placating me and that I really sucked.” She finally said. Marco heard Star play her Mewniephone occasionally. The music was… different, and it did take some time to get an ear for it, but it was hardly as bad as Oskar’s playing. 

“Hey… I’m sorry he said that, did you two at least do anything else but talk about music?” Marco asked, hoping there was something salvaged with her date.

“No… he couldn’t be associated with such a terrible musician and he said he had enough groupies to deal with.” Star said. She looked at him with tear stained eyes. “ME? A GROUPIE? I don’t even know what that is and I still know it’s bad!”

Marco hoped Ludo somehow changed Oskar into some monster that he can beat to a pulp one day.

“Come on… let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll make nachos and we can watch some movies okay? I got Kung Fu Hustle. I know you’ll love that one.” Marco said. Star sniffed and gave him a weak smile.

“Okay… How did your date with Jackie go?” She asked.

“It went okay. We’ll talk about it later.” Marco said and helped her up out of the bed. “Right now you need to shower and get changed into some leisurewear.

Star nodded and headed to the bathroom. Marco went downstairs to make the promised nachos. He hoped she’ll be alright.

OoOoO

“My god… this plan is like some bad teen romance novel. What are you thinking?” Ludo roared at Toffee after they had left Oskar.

“Patience my liege, one piece at a time must be moved in order to secure the prize. Marco and Star are tightly bound together. We need to drive a wedge between them. I’m only laying out the foundation of my plan.” Toffee smiled.

“I wish you’d tell me the whole thing.” Ludo grumbled. “I _am_ your lord and master.”

“I would, but I think it would only give you a headache. I have so many machinations going on simultaneously it would be hard to explain it linearly.” Toffee said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Just saying that much is giving me a headache.” Ludo said and sat down on his throne. One of his minions gave him a glass of swamp water with an eyeball floating in it. He dipped his beak in the refreshing drink and sighed.

“Just relax and let me handle it. When the time is right, you shall have the wand and all of Mewnie under your command.”

“Yes… Yes… YES!” Ludo screeched a cackle. His minions all joined in a chorus of maniacal laughter. Toffee grinned and took a sip from his own glass.   

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Maaarrrco” Star whispered in Marco’s ear. “Sleepyhead… it’s time to wake up!”

“Star… its Saturday… there’s no school.” Marco grumbled.

“Okay then.” She said with a cheery tone. “I’ll tell Jackie you’ll see her later.”

Marco sat up, stiff as a board.

“What? She’s here? On the phone? Outside? Oh god… she knows where I live? Of course she does, we’ve known each other since we were kids… but why? Why? WHY STAR?” Marco was in a panic and shaking Star like a maraca.

“Calm down… she’s downstairs talking to your parents. It’s 10:00 already. You’re usually the one waking _me_ up on a Saturday.” Star said with a yawn. Marco looked her over and she was already dressed in her short sleeve green dress and boots. She had on her devil horn hairband and star shaped purse draped over her shoulder.

“I was up all night texting her.” Marco groaned, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the messages. “I told her we’d go to the movies today? What was I thinking? I’m skipping steps again! My whole plan is ruined!”

“I dunno… why don’t you not go by some convoluted plan and just wing it?” Star chuckled. Marco curled up in a ball and threw the covers over his head. “I guess she’ll enjoy talking to your mom while you hide out in your room. She’s already shown her one photo album…”

Marco shot out of bed and dressed as quick as he could. He didn’t even care that Star saw him in his tighty whities. He tore down the hall like a bat out of hell and skidded to a halt. His eyes locked onto the album his mother was about to open labeled “Baby Book”.

“MOM!” he screeched, cursing that his voice cracked. “I’m up! Thank you soo much for entertaining Jackie while I got dressed.”

“Hey, Marco! I was just catching up with Mrs. Diaz. You do know your mom and my mom are bridge partners?” Jackie asked.

“Oh, no I didn’t know that!” Marco said. “She never mentioned it to me,” he continued through gritted teeth. Mrs. Diaz smiled innocently.

“Well I’ll talk to you later. Tell your mom _hola_ for me!” Mrs. Diaz said and waved as Marco almost pushed Jackie out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

OoOoO

Star watched out her bedroom window as Marco and Jackie walked down the sidewalk talking. She was happy for him, but she felt lonely once he was gone. They usually hung out on Saturdays and watched TV while Marco made nachos.

She went to her bed and plopped down on it. She was bored. She could practice her wand some, but it’s not as fun without Marco’s overreaction to her setting things on fire. She walked to her full length mirror and pressed the reflective surface. A user interface appeared and she scrolled through her friends list. Most of them were too busy or at St. Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Princesses. The prison-like school that set straight princesses like her.

She walked back to her bed and flopped face down and sighed. Why was being away from Marco so hard? Yeah, he’s fun but she should be able to entertain herself while her best friend tries to connect with the girl of his dreams! She’s been rooting for this since day one!

She thought about hanging out with Marco’s friends. The overweight red haired one, Ferguson, was always good for a laugh. Then there was the other one who married the Pixie Empress after they escaped that dimension. What was his name…Alfonzo? Did they ever go back and rescue him from being eaten by her? She’d have to ask Marco if they did or not… they have so many adventures, it’s hard to keep track.

Her mirror rang.

She looked up to see the words TOM outlined in blue.

“Ugh… IGNORE!” she yelled. The annoying chirp silenced itself. She was bored… but not _that_ bored.

The mirror rang again.

“IGNORE… BLOCK!” She snarled. The chirping subsided. She waited for another call, but none came. She decided to take a bath. That usually helped her out of her funks.

OoOoO

“Now she’s blocking my calls?” Tom screamed. He picked up a book on his nightstand and threw it across his room. It erupted in flames as it hit the floor. He stared at his reflection, his three eyes glowed red, forming crowning points of a triangle. Fire erupted from his three horns, the two bull like horns on the side of his head and the one poking through the crown of his head. His red hair stood on end. He was trying to calm down, but the rage didn’t seem to quell.

He had been humiliated at the Blood Moon Ball. Marco Diaz crashed the party she agreed to go to with him. He tried to make it nice for her, no blood sacrifices, no torture, nothing that she didn’t like. His minions hated him for it, since the blood moon only came about once every 667 years.  He was trying to show her he’s a changed demon!

And then Marco Diaz shows up and steals his dance… not just his dance… THE dance. The dance under the light of the blood moon which intertwines the souls of two people destined to be together! That was _his_ dance! _His_ destiny! Couldn’t Star see that?

As Tom paced back and forth, a trail of fire followed his movements. The mirror chirped indicating an incoming call.

“What!” Tom raged. An overweight man with a receding hairline, ponytail and glasses nervously appeared on the screen. “Brian! Oh, it’s good to see you. I need your help really bad right now!”

“Yeah… that’s why I called. I’ve been re-evaluating our partnership and I think you’ll need more help than I can offer.” He said nervously. Tom couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What do you mean? I’m petting the bunny! See?” Tom said and held out a pink fluffy bunny. He petted it over and over to show Brian he was following the steps. Brian winced and pointed. Tom looked down to see he was petting a pile of ash and a skeleton. The skeleton looked back at Tom and hopped away.

“I forwarded you the number to someone who might be able to help. Give him a call. I can only do so much for you, and your issues lay deeper than I have the expertise to go.” Brian said solemnly and disconnected the mirror. Tom looked down at a black card that fluttered to the floor at his feet. It only said one word.

OoOoO

Star helped Mrs. Diaz in the back yard. She was learning a whole new way of gardening without magic. Her fingers were blistering and her back hurt as she pulled weeds with Mrs. Diaz. She didn’t know what ungodly deal she made with whatever hell spawn, but Marco’s mom wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

“How? How can you do this every day? You pull these guys up and they just come back!” Star groaned and fell on the ground. The rocks that covered most of the ground and outlined the plots that grew various plants felt good. It was like getting a deep tissue massage.

“I’m out here every day, and Marco usually helps too, but since he’s off with Jackie, I’m just glad to get a second pair of hands.” She said.

“I know a spell that can give you a lot more hands!” Star grinned and brandished her wand. Mrs. Diaz chuckled and shook her head no.

“A garden needs the tender love and touch of a gardener. You cannot get such delicious foods taking shortcuts.” Mrs. Diaz said, and picked cucumber from one of its vines. She handed it to Star for inspection and indicated she should take a bite.

Star took a bite into the cucumber and chewed. It was slightly bitter but very juicy. There was a refreshing sense to the strange food.

“This is a weird fruit, but for some reason I like it!” Star chuckled. Mrs. Diaz giggled.

“You’re very observant. Most call these vegetables… but it is indeed a vine growing fruit.” Mrs. Diaz said. “Earthlings tend to associate sweet things as fruits and sour or bitter things as vegetables. They even call my lovely tomatoes a vegetable!”

Star gasped.

“No! How could they!” Star said. She wasn’t sure why she was outraged, but Mrs. Diaz’s comment was surely meant for outrage, and Star knew how to be outraged.  

There was a familiar warble and hiss sound Star instantly knew. She checked her watch. It was around noon. She completely forgot about Ludo’s Saturday afternoon attack! Mrs. Diaz is going to be in the crossfire!

“Mrs. Diaz! Get in the house!” Star yelled. She pulled out her wand and readied herself for the attack. “Marco!”

She looked behind her, expecting to see the red hoodie, but she remembered he wasn’t there. She smiled. It’s been awhile since she’s flown solo… she’d tell Marco all about how she kicked their butts.

“Alright! Remember the plan!” Ludo bellowed from on top the roof. The weird crocodile guy in a suit stood next to him with his arms crossed, his beady eyes taking in the situation. Why wasn’t that guy in the fight?

“Mrs. Diaz! Get in the house!” Star repeated. Mrs. Diaz nodded and gathered her gloves. She ran in the house and closed the sliding glass door.

“You can do it, Star!” She cheered from inside. Star spin kicked unicorn bear in the jaw, a move Marco taught her. The Unicorn Bear’s neck twisted around, causing the rest of his body to follow. He tumbled to the ground and fell dazed.

Lobster Claws rushed at her, snapping his claw hands at her.

“Narwhal Blast!” She screamed. Her wand erupted a rainbow beam and tiny narwhals struck the red lobster man. It sent him flying into Buff Frog.

A large goat monster bleated his war cry and charged at her. She leapt over him and let loose a narwhal blast in the face of Man Arm… a crocodile with a human arm. He slammed into the Diaz’s fence. Big Chicken came out of nowhere and head-butted Star from behind. She landed face first in the dirt and slid.

“Hey! No fair! You’re supposed to yell or something when you come at someone!” Star shouted back. She stood up and dusted herself off. “Don’t you know the rules.”

She barely got the words out when Deer Beard sank a foot into her stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Star wheezed out a _Cupcake Blast_ and knocked Deer Beard away with a face full of pink cupcakes.

Star steadied herself; she spun around holding her wand in front of her. Ludo’s minions had her surrounded. Her back and stomach hurt. Usually Marco kept them off her when they fought. Why was she losing?

“You got her surrounded! Get her! Get her!” the high pitched voice of Ludo screeched from the rooftop. “Take her out! Once she’s dead or unconscious we can get the wand from her!”

They all charged her at once. Star sent a Stardust Daisy Devastation blast into the face of the Three Eyed Potato Baby and jumped as high as she could. She felt a hand grip her ankle and the ground was speeding towards her face. She raised her arms to protect her face as she slammed into the rocky dirt. She was lifted up and slammed a second time.

“Lazer puppy message… get Marco… need help.” She whispered to her wand. A winged laser puppy shot out over the crowd and sped in the direction of Marco. She looked at the brown winged puppy with hope, but the crocodile in a suit leapt in the air and chomped it. The puppy disappeared inside his crocodile jaws with a yelp. He landed next to Ludo who was gleefully clapping. The crocodile in a suit pulled out a white napkin and dabbed his mouth, and went back to watching the fight.

“Help…” she choked as she was slammed into the ground again. “Please… help… Marco…”

She felt searing heat over her. The sound of someone screaming and utter chaos erupted around her.

“Get away from her!” screamed a familiar voice.

“What? Who is this guy? Toffee! What’s going on?” Ludo screamed.

“I think it’s best we retreat, sir.” Toffee said dryly. “An unexpected element has arrived.”

“M… Marco?” Star said, and looked up. Ludo’s army was on fire. Everyone ran in circles trying to put out the flames. A familiar silhouette was in the center of the back yard, breathing heavy. Three eyes were white with rage.

“Don’t touch… my Star!” he roared and sent out more flames. Ludo hastily cut open a portal and everyone ran through. The portal closed behind him.

“Star… are you okay?” Tom said, and picked her up in her arms. She hurt all over. Her face probably looked pretty bad.

“Why… are you here?” Star moaned. Not that she didn’t appreciate the butt saving, but seriously… Tom was standing in Marco’s back yard.

“ _Ay dios mia._ Get her inside!” Mrs. Dias shouted and beckoned Tom. He looked down at her, as if asking it was okay. She sighed and nodded.

OoOoO

“Mom! I got your messages! Is Star alright?” Marco demanded as he slammed the front door.

“Marco! No screaming and slamming the door!” Mrs. Dias shouted from the kitchen. Marco ran into the kitchen and slammed into someone. He took a step back and saw a familiar three horned teen. Tom looked at Marco and raised an eyebrow.

“And where were you?” He said accusingly.

“I was on a date… you have to turn off your cellphones when the movie starts. I didn’t feel it vibrate.” Marco said. He didn’t feel it vibrate because he wasn’t even watching the movie. Jackie and he were making out quite vigorously during the whole thing. It added a whole other layer of guilt knowing that Star was getting creamed while he was playing tonsil hockey with his… girlfriend? He’d need to ask her if that’s what they are now. But first, why was Tom here?

“Why are _you_ here?” Marco said and crossed his arms.

“Tom came in saved me. I’m so used to fighting Ludo with you, that I got caught off guard.” Star said. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. She had a frozen bag of peas over her eyes and toilet paper up her nose. His mom must have given her a good once over or else she’d be in a hospital.

“Well… as much as it pains me to say this, thanks for saving her.” Marco said glumly. “What are you doing now? Just lurking about and spying on her?”

“No! Why would you think that?” Tom snapped. His eyes flared white. He squeezed them shut and took a few deep breaths and pinched his earlobe. The rage seemed to subside.

“What? No bunnies? Where’s your life coach?” Marco asked and looked behind Tom, expecting to see Brian.

“He… wasn’t able to help me. So I found a new one. We have sessions and he gave me a hypnotic trigger to quell my outbursts… it’s helped a lot.” Tom said proudly.

“My brother in law had anger problems. I know how hard it must be for you.” Mrs. Diaz said and patted Tom’s shoulder. “At least you’re getting help.”

“Mom… you realize Tom is a demon from Hell right?” Marco said. “Like… he’s _supposed_ to be angry.”

“I raised you better than that.” Mrs. Diaz scolded Marco. “Why would you judge a boy based on his heritage?

Marco sighed and sat next to Star. He grabbed her hand reassuringly.

“I hope your date went well.” Star said. Her voice was funny with the tissues shoved up her nose.

“It went well. We saw a movie, I had to ditch her at the end when I saw the messages from mom, but she said she understood. Next weekend we’re going to go skateboard shopping.” Marco said. “But enough about that… how did Ludo get the jump on you?”

“That’s the thing, His minions are more organized. Normally everyone’s trying to either jump us all at once or one at a time.” Star said.

“We’ll just have to be more careful.” Marco said.

“Star… I wanted to give you this.” Tom said and pulled out a locket. It was star shaped. “It’s a direct line to me. Should you ever need me… just press both sides and I’ll be there no matter what.”

“Awww, thanks Tom,” Star said and slid the locket into her purse. She was blind with the bags of peas on her eyes, and missed the hurt look on Tom’s face. Marco guessed he expected her to wear it.

“Anyway. I should get going.” Tom said. He put on his glasses and turned to go.

“Tom…” Star said. He looked back at her. She held up a bag of peas to look at him. “Thank you. I’ll unblock your number okay? Just… don’t get all crazy stalker on me.”

Tom nodded and crossed his heart. Marco walked him to the door. His demonic carriage and dead horse were waiting for him.

“Hey, I know we had our… issues, but thanks for saving Star. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to her.” Marco said.

“It’s not like it’s your job to protect her.” Tom said.

“Yeah, I know… but she’s living with me and it’s my responsibility to keep her safe.” Marco said.

“Don’t you think you’re looking at it all wrong?” Tom pointed out. “Your job is to keep her safe and integrate her with earth… She only lucked out that you can fight off Ludo’s minions. I don’t know what her parents were thinking not stationing some guards here.”

“I’ve been doing a good enough job.” Marco said with a huff.

“Except… where were you today?” Tom said. Marco fell silent as Tom got in his carriage. The skeletal horse pulled his load into a massive crack that spewed fire and the screams of tormented. The crack sealed itself shut once Tom was out of sight.

Marco went back to check on Star.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco waved to Jackie on the other end of the half pipe. He balanced on the lip and flew down the side. He tried to do a board flip when he had enough air, but his foot caught on the trucks and knocked the board away from him. He managed to roll to his side when he landed on the plywood of the half pipe and slid down.

His new board she helped him pick out was better than the one he had at home. Jackie told him the secret of handling a skateboard is the trucks and the wheels. Apparently, he kept his trucks too tight. That’s why he had difficulties on the hard turns. Jackie spent the afternoon going over everything she could tell him about his new board. She instructed him on the proper adjustments and he could immediately tell the difference.

The problem now was getting used to it.

“Epic bail! You almost had that!” Jackie chuckled and helped him up. Janna cheered from a picnic table. She offered to watch their stuff while they went skating. Marco chucked and retrieved his board. Keeping up with Jackie on the street is one thing. He’s never practiced a half pipe. The tricks are completely different. Between that and the new board Marco was in uncharted waters… and Jackie seemed to enjoy watching him flounder.

“Tell you what...” Jackie said. She sauntered up to him, grabbed the pull strings of his hoodie and brought him right up to her face. He could stare into her eyes all day. “You land that 180 kick flip… and I’ll give you a reward.”

Marco simply nodded and climbed up the half pipe again. He took one look at Jackie who watched him from the picnic table. Janna had her cellphone out and was recording him.

Marco took a deep breath and flew down the side of the half pipe. He launched into the air, twisted around and flipped the board under his feet. He felt it slipping away, but he reached down and grabbed the side, and held it against his feet while he lined up his landing.

As his wheels connected to the plywood of the half pipe, the back wheel slammed into the lip. Marco almost tumbled off his board, but he used the momentum to change the weight to his front wheel. It unstuck the back wheels and he was able to glide down the side.

His knees were weak from the bad landing. When he rolled to the center of the pipe, he stumbled off his board and sat down, trying to catch his breath.

“Nice one! I thought you were gonna eat it that time!” Janna said as she and Jackie ran to him. She shoved the camera in his face and grinned. “Got anything to say to your fans?”

“Thought I was gonna die there for a second.” Marco admitted, “but, that was awesome!”

“Now time for your prize.” Jackie said. She pulled Marco to his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his lips. Janna whooped as Marco’s arms wrapped around Jackie's waist and pulled her close.

“You gonna let him up for air sometime?” Janna remarked.

OoOoO

 _“You gonna let him up for air sometime?”_ Janna asked from the tiny screen on Star’s new cellphone. She watched the video again; Marco landing his new trick and Jackie giving him a reward. Janna had posted the video on YouTube. It didn’t have many followers, but she added it to her list.

She rolled over on her bed and sighed. It had been three weeks since they’d started going out. Marco seems so happy to have finally connected with the girl of his dreams.

Marco had been quite diligent with his duties to Star. He’s redoubled his efforts on helping her acclimate to earth society, and was present for all of Ludo’s attacks. Having a cell phone now, she could easily text him when she’s in trouble and he’d come barreling in like a knight in shining armor.

“Call from Tom,” The mirror in her room said. Star set her phone down and answered it.

“Hey, Starshine!” Tom said. “How’s it going?”

“Oh… just fine.” Star said.

“You haven’t used your locket yet. Everything working out okay?”

“Yes Tom, everything’s fine over here.” Star said. She promised she’d talk to Tom, but he still sounded whiny and needy.

“I… I don’t know if it’s too soon or not, but I wanted to ask if you’re doing anything tonight?” Tom said. She smiled at the cute way he scratched his head when he’s nervous.

“Nothing much really. Just staying in my room till Marco gets back.” Star said with a sigh.

“Well… Since Marco’s out, I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me?”

Star closed her eyes and sighed. He’s going to start getting annoying if she says no, and they’ve gotten to a good place so far, she didn't want to have Tom backpedal into his old habits.

“Just… dinner, okay? Nothing weird or demonic.” Star said.

“Yeah? Okay! Great! Umm… meet me at your balcony in an hour. Do you like Italian?” Tom asked. Star nodded and turned off her mirror.

Now that she was alone, she let out a giddy squeal. Instantly she covered her mouth and looked around.

“Okay, Star… keep your cool. It’s only Tom. We’re not going down that rabbit hole again. We all know how he can get. So what if he’s trying to get help for himself. He’s still the same Tom you broke up with.”

Star was fumbling through her outfits looking for something to wear. There was a knock at the door.

“Yeah?”

“It’s me!” Marco said.

“Come on in!” Star said. Marco opened the door and looked around at the clothes strewn about the room. “What looks better? The rainbow dress or the green one?”

“Umm… I like the green” Marco said. “What’s… going on?”

“I’m going to dinner.” Star said.

“Okay… I was going to see if you wanted to watch a movie tonight.” Marco said. “But I guess you have other plans.”

“Yup.” Star said. She went behind a folding screen and dressed.

“Can I ask… who you’re going to dinner with?” Marco asked.

“Tom.” Star said. She waited to hear Marco’s string of objections. When none came, she felt almost disappointed. She revealed herself to Marco. He looked her up and down and gave her thumbs up.

“Marco.” Star said. “I know you and Tom have some animosity to each other…”

“No… I get it. He’s trying to change and get help. If you think it’s safe to go to dinner with him, I promise I won’t interfere like last time.” Marco said. “I trust your judgment.”

Star flopped on her bed and groaned.

“Marcooo… you’re supposed to be talking me out of this.” She lamented. Marco sat next to her and held her hand.

“You’ve been talking to Tom often the last few weeks right?” Marco asked. Star nodded. “Does it sound like he’s genuinely sincere?”

“I guess…” Star said.

“Do you want to go?” Marco asked.

“Kinda…” Star said and sat up.

“Well… go until you don’t want to. Then leave. First sign of any funny business axe kick him in the face and run.”  Marco said. He put his arm around her and gave her a side hug.

“I’m just really nervous. Can I ask you a favor?” Star said.

“Sure, anything for you.”

“Talk to him? He’s going to show up soon. Can you go for a walk and just get a feel for what he’s about? You’re a great judge of character…and I do trust your opinion. If you think he’s honestly trying to change, then I’ll go to this dinner with him.” Star said.

Marco sighed and nodded. Star gave him a long hug. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and hold her as well.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

OoOoO

Marco let go of Star. She looked less stressed now. Marco looked to the window as a small tap broke the silence. He walked to the window and opened it. Tom stood outside the balcony with his chariot floating in the air.

“No.” Marco said. “You come to my house… you use the front door like a normal person.”

Marco closed the window and gave Star thumbs up.

“Marco! Star! That Tom guy is at the door!” Mr. Diaz called up from the bottom of the stairs. Marco took a deep breath and headed down the stairs.

“Tom! Buddy!” Marco said with a plastic smile. Tom raised an eyebrow at Marco. “Star’s still getting ready… you know how girls are… she’s blasted her hair with her wand like 30 times trying to get the right look and now it’s come to life and she’s trying to beat it back into submission. Let’s take a walk while she takes care of that.”

“Oh… Okay.” Tom said, looking at the stairs. Marco spun him around and pushed him out of his house.

The two of them walked in silence. It was getting dark and the street lamps blinked on. Marco didn’t know how to start any topic of conversation with Tom and the awkward silence weighed down on them like chains.

“Marco.” Tom said, breaking the silence. “Star’s not really being attacked by her hair is she.”

“Nope.” Marco said. He wasn’t going to lie to him… well, other than that one. If Tom can’t handle the truth, then he’ll just tell Star. “She sent me to talk to you first.”

“I’m confused… why?” Tom asked.

“Because... I’m not sure what your history is, but she’s quite leery of you.” Marco said.

“She’s… scared of me?” Tom asked, he sounded hurt.

“I’ve never seen Star scared of anything… it’s more of a rage, frustration and blind anger thing.” Marco said.

“Well… we used to get into a lot of trouble together. Star wasn’t such a good girl growing up. Me, Ponyhead, and Star were a rather chaotic bunch.” Tom said with a chuckle.

“I can’t imagine the type of trouble the three of you could cause. Just trying to keep Star reigned in is hard enough.” Marco chuckled.

“She’s mellowed out.” Tom observed. “She really cares about this place.”

“Mellow? I’ve seen that girl set a rainbow on fire!” Marco chuckled, Tom joined in.

“Yes… I can see that happening.” Tom said.

“So… what’s the deal? Why the change? Don’t tell me you’re trying to move past your evil ways for Star.” Marco said.

“At first… yeah, it was for her. I was devastated when she broke it off. I told her I could change, but my anger was a huge issue. It wasn’t till after the Blood Moon Ball that I realized something… I couldn’t change for her. If I do that, it’s only fixing the surface, and I won’t be able to keep up whatever persona I make myself… and my life would be a lie.”

“Wow… that’s deep.” Marco said.

“Yeah… I had to change for myself.” Tom said and held out his hands. “See? No bunnies… no tricks. Anger is a part of life, and I still feel it, but how I channel it is what’s important.”

“And how do you do that?” Marco asked. He stopped their walk and looked Tom in the eyes.

“I’m still working that out.” Tom said. “I’m trying to learn to paint.”

Tom started to walk past Marco. Marco held his foot out and tripped him. Tom tumbled over and landed face first into the concrete.

“Whoops.” Marco said dryly.

Tom growled and stood up.

“What the hell! That hurt!” Tom shouted and rubbed his nose. Marco raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I was expecting raging hellfire eruptions around me… or at least the glowing eyes.”

“You did that on purpose?” Tom grumbled and dusted off his suit. Marco nodded.

“Words are words; I had to see for myself.” Marco said and walked back towards his house. “Star should be ready. 

Tom grumbled and followed Marco.

As they approached his home, the two of them could see Star staring out the window. Marco gave her a thumbs up. Her worried frown grew to a wide grin.

“Hurt her and I’ll find you.” Marco said out of the side of his mouth.

“I can say the same to you.” Tom replied.

Star opened the door for Marco and gave him a hug.

“Thank you,” She whispered.

“We’ll talk when you get back.” Marco said.

“Star needs to be home by ten,” Mrs. Diaz said from behind Star. Tom held his arm out and Star looped hers in. They walked to the carriage that was drawn by a skeletal horse. Tom opened the door for her and entered from the other side.

Marco watched as it rode out of sight down the road.

“She’ll be okay.” Mrs. Diaz said. “How are things with Jackie?”

“Who?” Marco asked, “oh… yeah, they’re good.”

Marco looked down the empty road and closed the door.

OoOoO

 “So how did your dinner go?” Toffee asked. He was sitting on a chair next to a lounger Tom laid in. A notebook was in his hand and he jotted down something.

“It actually went well. The restraint you recommended was excellent.” Tom said.

“Any… triggers?” Toffee asked.

“Marco tripped me.” Tom admitted. “Oddly enough, I didn’t fly into a blind rage. I was angry, but I held it and let it boil just right. I knew it wasn’t worth setting fire to the town.”

“Very good.” Toffee noted. “How did you feel that Star sent him as a liaison?”

“It hurt… but I can see why she did.” Tom said.

“So… she trusts Marco. I say it’s a good sign he let you two go out then.” Toffee said.

“I… guess?” Tom said.

“During an attack from Ludo, has she asked you for help?” Toffee asked.

“No… not yet.” Tom said glumly. 

“Give her time. Just enjoy the connection you to have. Surely, if you tend the seeds you plant, they will sprout and grow.” Toffee said with a chuckle. “It just takes time.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“You sure about this Star?” Marco looked back and forth nervously.

“I’m positive. Jackie invited us and said to bring our friends.” Star said and shoveled a hotdog in her mouth. “He’ll be back any moment.”

“Friends like Ferguson… not Tom!” Marco lamented.

“Marco… you were right about him. He is making a great effort, and I think we need to show him that we can include him in our activities.” Star said.

“Killer Kittens takes a point from the Dominating Diva’s” The announcer said. Marco watched as Jackie elbowed a girl three times larger than she was and sped forward around the ring. This was his first time watching a Roller Derby and his stomach was in knots.

“Hey, Marco!” Tom said as he sat down next to Star. “Had trouble finding the restroom in this place… I swear some unholy architect designed this place… I love it!”

“Yeah… okay.” Marco said. Star glared at him.

“Marco… why don’t you explain to us the rules of this game?” Star asked and batted her eyes. Marco sighed.

“Okay. The girls skate around the ring. One girl is the leader and the others need to block the opposite team while the leads race around them. They score points for passing their opponents.” Marco said.

“I see.” Tom commented.

Jackie shouted something and two of her teammates moved to the side and grabbed her arms, All three sped forward and the two larger girls slingshot Jackie ahead with a burst of speed. She crouched under a pair of grasping arms and scored a few more points.

“Your girlfriend’s good.” Tom commented. Marco smiled. Maybe Tom wasn’t so bad.

“Tom, this reminds me of the arena games you took me too.” Star giggled. “But with less weapons and bloodshed.”

Star and Tom laughed at the shared experience. Marco glared out of the corner of his eye.

OoOoO

Star walked with Tom out of the Arena and onto the sidewalk. Marco wanted to meet up with Jackie after the game and go to dinner to celebrate her victory.

“Well Mr. Tom.” Star said with a grin. “Seems I’m able to take you out in public after all.”

“Yeah… that was fun.” Tom grinned. “Hey, after this why don’t we go to my dimension? I… I can get a gondola and we can take a ride on the river Styx…”

“Woah…” Star spun in front of Tom and put both her hands out. He stared at her with a look of confusion. “Tom… we’re friends. I’m trying to be friends with you. Don’t take it to a weird place. Please?”

“I… I’m sorry Star,” Tom said. “It’s just. You know how I feel about you.”

“Yes. You’ve shown me many times… I really did not enjoy the living beating heart surrounded by chocolates last year.” Star said. “You’re trying to be this new person… let me get to know him.”

“I…” Tom started and sighed, his shoulders drooped. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Now, let’s take a leisurely stroll back to my house and I’ll see if Mrs. Diaz can make us some chimichangas.”

“What are those?” Tom asked.

“Only heaven wrapped in flour and deep fried.” Star grinned and pulled Tom next to her so they could walk back home. Tom looked over his shoulder.

“What?” Star asked.

“I just thought I saw something.” Tom said and shrugged.

OoOoO

“Oh my god… and then Star shot out this blast of crystal cupcakes at Bearicorn’s head!” Marco laughed. “The look on his face was priceless, especially since he tried to eat one! I mean, come on! It was hysterical. The dude broke a tooth!” Marco laughed. He was in tears over his story. Jackie took a bite of her hamburger and looked out the window.

“Hey, what’s up Jackie?” Marco said, noticing her mood.

“We’re out on a date… and all you can do is talk about Star.” Jackie said.

“But… I thought you liked my stories.” Marco said, sounding hurt. “You don’t think…me and Star?”

“Star’s cool, she’s great and wonderful. I just… it’s something that’s been bothering me for a while.”

“Jackie… I’ve told you. You’re the one I’ve longed for since we were kids. I…” Marco looked around to see if anyone was listening. “I showed you my plan.”

Jackie giggled at the memory. Marco relented to Jackie’s pestering one day when Star let slip Marco’s overly complicated plan of winning Jackie’s heart.

“You are such a dork.” Jackie said and shoved a French fry in his face. Marco took a bite.

“How about this? On dates, it’s a Star free zone?” Marco asked. Jackie nodded.

“I’m really trying not to be _that girl_ …” She said. Marco held her hand.

“I just want you to be _my_ girl.” Marco said tenderly. Jackie smiled and blushed. Marco thought he saw something reptilian outside the diner they were at, but it was gone when he looked. “So… why don’t you recount your dramatic exploits of the Killer Kitten’s victory?”

Jackie giggled and went into detail of the evening’s match.

OoOoO

A small reptilian bipedal creature approached Toffee holding a cellphone that was almost as big as he was. Toffee looked about the dark ally, ensuring he was not being watched. Picking it up, he pressed a button. _Space unicorn_ played.

Toffee grinned.

“Tell Ludo to start the attack.” He said to the tiny creature. The reptilian monster saluted and scurried off. Ludo opened Marco’s phone and opened the text messages. The bright glow of the screen reflected in Toffee’s eyes as he read through his conversation history.

OoOoO

Marco walked Jackie home and kissed her goodnight. He whistled a happy tune to himself as he approached his home. The smell of burning filled his nostrils. He sighed. Star must have caught something on fire again.

When he turned the corner, it was worse that he imagined.

The sidewalk pavement had exploded out, the asphalt of the road was torn up, his fence was destroyed, and there was a massive hole in his living room wall.

Marco couldn’t take the sheer amount of destruction in, all he could do was stare open jawed.

Star and Tom were sitting on the porch. Tom’s hand wrapped around her and Star was holding her arm. It was red and blistered from her shoulder to her wrist. She was trying to take the pain, but she hiccupped as she breathed.

“Star!” Marco yelled and ran as fast as he could to her. “Star! What happened?”

“M… Marco…” She said. Her face lit up seeing him and she winced as she tried to sit up. “Where were you?”

“With Jackie… like I said.” Marco said.

“We… tried to get a hold of you. I called, and texted… I sent messenger puppies.” Star said and winced.

“Ludo attacked. It was nothing like she’s ever described.” Tom said dryly. “We really could have used your help.”

“We need to get you to the hospital!” Marco said, looking at her arm. She and Tom shook their head no.

“Hospitals won’t help her.” Tom said, he wouldn’t meet Marco’s gaze.

“Why not?” Marco demanded. The burn looked like it was getting worse.

“I’ve already taken care of it. Once I get the salve from the underworld, she’ll be good as new and able to fix this mess.” Tom said.

“I don’t understand.” Marco said.

“He didn’t mean to.” Star said. “It was an accident.”

“Who didn’t mean to? You mean Tom did this?” Marco raised his voice.

“He was attacking something and I got in the way.” Star said with a shrug. “It happens.”

“No! No it doesn’t happen! We’ve fought together for months and not once have you blasted me with your wand thingie or had me slip a kick and hit you!” Marco yelled.

“Marco calm down.” Star said. She tried to stand up, but slumped back down.

“Maybe it wouldn’t have happened if you were here to help us!” Tom snapped back. “We both tried to get a hold of you!”

“Oh I’m sure you really tried, Tom.” Marco snapped.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tom growled.

“I mean this whole thing smells like a setup!” Marco said. “You probably had some magic thing set up to block the texts to my phone and stop Star’s messages from getting to me so you can play the hero! Then you wound Star ‘accidentally’ so you can fix her up!”

“Marco!” Star snapped.

“NO!” Marco snapped back. “No! I don’t trust him! He says he’s changing and then something like this happens? We’ve been handing Ludo his butt for months on our own. Why is he getting stronger? Probably teamed up with Tom here to add to his army.”

“Marco…” Star growled.

“I’ll even prove I didn’t get any messages!” Marco said and shoved his hands into his hoodie to grab his phone.

His heart sank.

“I…” Marco stammered and checked his pockets. He spun around to see if he dropped it. “I know I brought it with me.”

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz came out with bags of ice and pressed them to her arm. Marco’s heart tugged seeing her whimper in pain.

“Marco… you left this in the kitchen.” Mrs. Diaz said and handed him his phone with a glare. Marco stared dumbfounded at the phone.

“I know I brought it with me.” Marco stuttered.

“I think you owe Tom an apology.” Star said.

Marco opened his messages and read the frantic texts to him from Star.

The ground cracked open and a chubby winged gargoyle flew to tom holding a clay pot with a cork stopper. Tom opened the pot and scooped out some clear salve. He rubbed it on her arm and blew on it. In moments, the burn was gone.

“Thank you Tom.” Star said and kissed him on the cheek. Tom blushed and rubbed his cheek. She held out her wand and cast her spell to fix the damage to the house. Everything smelled like cotton candy once the damage was fixed.

“Good night Star. I’ll call you later.” Tom said and snapped his fingers. The chariot pulled by the skeleton horse emerged from the already open crack. Tom got inside and the Diaz family watched him disappear into the underworld.

“Star…” Marco said and reached out for her. She turned away from him and stormed inside. “I know I brought my phone.”

OoOoO

“What was the point in all that?” Ludo screeched. “We still got our butts kicked.”

“We got Tom to burn Star.” Toffee said with a grin. “That’s what the point was.”

“Oh, so what? She got a little burn.” Ludo grumbled. “I thought separating that boy from her was the plan! He didn’t show up. We should have the wand by now!”

“We will in time. Everything is going according to my design. There’s dissension between them. We need to apply some more pressure to ensure the branch of friendship those two carry… snaps.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: 

Sorry Readers!

I've been dealing with a new work schedual and some medical issues and have been lax on my writing. I'm planning on forcing a writing schedual on myself and will try and add 1 new chapter a week. I hope you will be patent with me and keep reading!

 

*****

Marco laid in bed, staring at his phone. The glare of the screen drowned out his surrounding, cascading his familiar abode in darkness. It was late and he already told Jacky good night. Normally he would lay his head and dream of their next meeting, but tonight, he couldn’t focus on her. He thinks she could tell too from the tone of her voice as they hung up with each other.

He went over the texts Star and his parents sent him. He felt like he’s read them a thousand times already, but he dropped the ball. His stomach sank each time he read them and cascading waves of guilt washed over him. Here he was, out having fun with his girlfriend while his best friend was being attacked. He promised he’d always be there for her… and he wasn’t when she needed him the most.

There was a soft knock on the door. Marco sat up and shoved his phone under his pillow.

“Yea?” Marco asked. The door slowly opened and Star crept in his room. She softly closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She had her sleeping mask on her forehead and a long pink nightgown. Her hair was down and almost to the floor. Marco always admired how long she kept it. It must take a lot of work to keep it untangled. She would occasionally use her wand on her hair, but with the amount of randomness that thing would do, she knew it was a gamble each time.

“I… couldn’t sleep.” Star whispered, looking down to her feet and rubbing her toe on an imaginary spot.

“I couldn’t either.” Marco admitted. They hadn’t talked much since the attack. He patted the space next to him. Star sat on the bed and sighed. A wave of relief washed over Marco as she laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and hugged her.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Marco said, He had to force back a catch in his throat as he said it.

“No… no. You don’t have to be sorry. I should be apologizing. It’s not your job to jump and save me whenever I call.” Star said.

“But, I said I would. I’m your helper and best friend. I need to be there for you.” Marco said and turned her face to look her in the eye.

“No… you need to be there for Jackie. She’s your girlfriend.” Star said. “I… I can handle myself.”

“It sure didn’t seem that way.” Marco said, he made a grimacing face. “As weird as it sounds, I’m glad Tom was there.”

“About that… I have a way to contact him if I’m in trouble.” Star said. “So, if things get bad, I’ll have backup.”

“But I’m your backup.” Marco retorted.

Star smiled and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Wordlessly she got up and shut the door behind her, leaving Marco alone to his thoughts. His cheek still felt warm.

OoOoO

“I just want you to think about it.” Tom said in the mirror. Star buried her head in her pillow and sighed. Her mind was screaming a thousand things. What Tom was asking would make her parent’s heads explode. It would be going against everything they told her to do.

She looked at the picture of the Diaz family on her dresser. She felt her heart break. She didn’t want them to get hurt, and the way things are escalating… there’s a good chance they will.

“I… I just don’t know. I won’t say no, but I can’t say yes.” Star said. Her mind was swimming. She went over all the fights she’s had in front of the Diaz’s house. She thought they were fun and exciting. No one ever got hurt… except the monsters. This last one felt like a splash of cold water.

“Well, you know how to contact me if you change your mind.” Tom said and turned off his mirror. Star sat in her room, listening to the deafening silence.

OoOoO

“What’s up?” Jackie asked and took a sip from her milkshake. They were hanging out at a burger shop for dinner and were going to go to the movies after they ate. She wanted to watch the new blood splatter 6 and her cousin was working the ticket booth and would sneak them in.

“Oh, nothing.” Marco mumbled and checked his phone. He sighed in relief when there were no texts. 

“It’s about Star, isn’t it?” Jackie said with a sigh. Marco looked out the window and focused on anything but her glare.

“I’m not supposed to talk about it on our dates.” Marco said glumly.

“Fine, I lift the ban. What’s going on? She seemed just as mopey in school today. I was surprised nothing caught fire and she used an actual pencil for her math test today.” Jackie chuckled and dipped a French fry into her milkshake. She dangled it in front of Marco who glumly opened his mouth. She giggled as she shoved it in, purposefully missing and getting shake on his nose.

“Star got hurt the other day, really bad.” Marco said. “It was during one of the monster fights. I… I left my phone at home and I missed the frantic texts and calls my mom and she were sending me. They needed me and I… I just feel like I dropped the ball with it.”

“Is she okay?” Jackie asked, her mischievous smile replaced with a look of concern. She took Marco’s hand to reassure him.

“Yea… she’s fine. It’s just that Tom burnt her when they were fighting the monsters that attack us almost daily.” Marco said. “They are usually easy to handle, but something’s changed… and I’m just worried. I’m her backup and I agreed to take care of her.”

“As cool as it is to fight monsters every day, I really don’t think you agreed to be a royal bodyguard.” Jackie pointed out. “I think exchange family host… and showing her around school was all that was really asked of you.”

“Yea… I know. But, it’s just, without all that crazy monster fighting and adventures with her; I’d still be ‘the safe kid’ at school. I’ve changed for the better because of Star. Heck, I doubt you wouldn’t have noticed me… ever.” Marco said. “A part of me feels like I’m abandoning her.”

“Marco…” Jackie said. “I’ve always noticed you. Even before Star came around, I looked forward to the daily nod you gave me when I skate by to class. I always thought you were cute and shy.”

“But… why haven’t you ever talked to me?” Marco asked, his world felt flipped upside down. She’d been watching him? He wanted to die of embarrassment of all the times he’s blurted out her name and made and idiot of himself around her.

“Why haven’t you talked to me?” Jackie retorted. “I didn’t think you were ready, and so I just waited. I wasn’t in any rush to find a boyfriend.”

Jackie looked Marco in the eye and smiled. Marco felt she was staring into his soul. Just then his phone rang. He fumbled for it and read the text. It said Ludo.

“Crap! There’s another attack.” Marco said and half stood up. He looked at Jackie and started to sit back down.

“Just go.” She said.

“But…” Marco started.

“Go on. You’re going to be worried about her all day if you don’t.” Jackie said.

“Okay!” Marco said and moved to kiss her, she turned her head as he moved in and he kissed her cheek. “I’ll call you tonight!”

“Sure…” Jackie said as Marco tore out the restraint. He ran full speed down the street.

OoOoO

Marco breathlessly arrived to chaos outside his home. The normal cutesy magical blasts were paired with other forms of long range weaponry. He rolled out of the way of a dozen stray arrows and narrowly dodged another beam that turned the car behind him into a pile of snakes.

“That’s new.” He said to himself. One of the snakes looked at him and lunged at him. Marco jumped away and ran into the chaos.

Star and Tom had their hands full. Ludo must have armed his minions with better weapons; most of them were staying out of punching or kicking range from Star and Tom. Star leapt to kick the frog looking monster, but he hopped back, only to have the two headed monster fire that weird looking snake beam at her. She was barely able to get a Narwhal Blast off to deflect it. 

Marco assessed the situation. The bowmen were not as big of a threat as the two headed snake beam weapon guy.

As quietly as he could, Marco ran behind the distracted minion and jump kicked him in the small of his back. He swore he heard a crunch and the monster screamed in pain, dropping his weapon. Marco rolled and picked it up and fired wildly in the direction of the other attackers. He really didn’t want to turn anyone into snakes, just scare them enough.

“What? When did he get here!” Ludo screamed. Marco targeted the tiny chicken monster and fired. His skull hat turned into a snake turban. “AH! Get them off me!”

With Ludo distracted, the organization of his troops broke down. Star and Tom launched into an offensive and pummeled the rest of the minions.

Marco stood next to Star and Tom after he delivered the final blow to the weird antlered human looking guy. 

“No matter how many times you try Ludo, you’re never going to get the wand!” Marco yelled. Ludo grumbled and opened a rip between dimensions with his dimensional scissors and his minions took the familiar walk of shame.

“Wow guys, that was intense! Glad I showed up when I did!” Marco said and draped his arms around Star and Tom.

“Thanks for the save buddy.” Star said. Marco noted an unusual lack of enthusiasm.

“Star…” Tom said. He seemed to be asking her something with his eyes, she closed her eyes and sighed.

“I guess you’re right.” Star said. “Marco… we need to talk.”

OoOoO

Marco watched dumbfounded from the porch of his home as the princess tower that jutted out of his home disappeared. Star somberly reverted anything magical back to normal and joined him looking at his normal home, like nothing had ever happened.

“Star… please, don’t do this.” Marco said, choking on his words.

“It’s for the best.” Star said and gave him a hug. “I’ll call you later.”

A skeleton horse whinnied as Tom opened the door to his carriage.

“Marco, I may not have liked you at first, but you’re all right. Don’t worry, I can take it from here.” Tom said and gave him a salute. His kind words didn’t make him feel any less frustrated.

“Have… have you told your mom and dad?” Marco stammered.

“I’ll let them know once I’m settled.” Star said. She gave Marco a hug and walked down the stairs. His parent’s weren’t even home yet. He’s going to have to tell them what happened and where Star is.

“Don’t you want to say goodbye to Mom and Dad?” Marco asked, grasping at straws. “I’ll make some nachos!”

“Marco… please?” Star said with tear filled eyes. “This is a hard enough decision, but it’s for the best.”

Marco felt like his stomach was being punched over and over. Helplessly he watched Star get into the carriage. As the door shut, a massive crack opened in the ground. The sounds of tormented souls screamed out as the carriage rode down the path to the underworld.

The crack had closed itself up just as his mom and dad pulled up in their station wagon. They got out and walked to the door with their arms full of groceries, and looked at him.

“Marco… what’s wrong?”

Marco looked up at his parents and could barely choke out the words.

“Star’s… gone.”

OoOoO

Marco’s mind was blank. He could barely hear his parents yelling at him about letting Star go. He felt like he was in a tunnel and his whole world fell out from under him.

Wordlessly he got up and left the living room, walked up the stairs and paused in front of Star’s room. Letting out a sigh, he shut himself in his room and fell on this bed. His phone chirped a message at him. He looked to see it was Jackie. He flipped his phone to silent and laid it face down. All he could do was cover his head with the blanket and pull his knees to his chest.

If he bothered to look out the window, he would have seen the grinning face of Ludo’s frog monster.

OoOoO

Ludo cackled in delight at the report.

“Looks like we broke up the daring duo!” He giggled. “Oh that was perfect Toffee! Now we just do a full invasion on Tom’s castle and…”

“No, his castle is too fortified.” Toffee replied and sipped his drink. “Star’s unstable, who knows what she’ll do in retaliation. We need to let this simmer for a bit before we mount our next attack.”

“And then I get the wand and I can rule over Mewnie!” Ludo clapped gleefully.

“Yes, something like that.” Toffee said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Marco peeked his head out from under the blankets at the sound of his phone vibrating. He checked to see another text from Jackie. The thought of responding seemed further away than Star was. He set the phone back down and covered his head again.

He could hear his parents outside the door arguing.

“He’s been in his room for two days.” His mom said.

“We need to let him be, he will come out when he comes out.” His father argued.

“He needs to go to school.” His mom retorted. Marco covered his ears with a pillow to drown them out.

“This has been hard on him, let the boy mourn.” Mr. Diaz said.

“She’s not dead!” Mrs. Diaz snapped.

“She rode in a chariot into the underworld… I don’t have any other way to look at it!”

Their voices trailed away from his door. When there was silence, he decided to tend to his biological needs and crept to the bathroom.

As he was washing his hands, the doorbell rang. Marco walked, almost zombie like back to his room. He reached for the doorknob and cringed. 

“Marco! Get down here now!” said the warning tone of his mother. Years of training had conditioned him that no matter what state of mind he’s in, he must obey or suffer grave consequences.

Marco sighed and plodded down the staircase to come face to face with King and Queen Butterfly sitting on their couch drinking a cup of tea.

“Hello, Marco.” King Butterfly said. His tone was even and regal with a slight hint of disdain.

“Marco,” his mom said. “King and Queen Butterfly would like to know where their daughter is. I feel it’s best you explain it to them, as you have a better handle on the situation that we do.”

“She left.” Marco said bluntly and turned around to go back to his room.

“Marco!” Mrs. Diaz snapped.

Marco sighed and trudged his way to the recliner and plopped down in it.

“She left and is living at Tom’s Castle.” Marco said. “She was feeling guilty about all the attacks Ludo sent our way, even though we were handling it. The last month or so, something was different about them.” Marco explained.

“Ludo is a joke in our country, just a small chicken who wants to be bigger than he really is. I don’t see how he could overwhelm my little girl.”

“Like I said, things are different… more coordinated.” Marco said. “She got hurt, although it was from Tom’s flames.” Marco said.

“Tom has been here often?” Queen Butterfly said disapprovingly.

“Yeah… he’s been trying to patch things up with her and be friends.” Marco said. “At first, I thought he was a bad guy, but honestly, I think he’s sincere.” Marco said. He pulled the recliner back and propped up his feet. “Anyway, it’s none of my business now.”

Marco caught the icy glare his mother gave him and put the recliner back to its upright position.

“Marco…” King Butterfly said. “This is most concerning.”

“Tell him dear,” Queen Butterfly urged. Her husband took a deep breath and steeled himself.

“We didn’t just pick you randomly, Marco.” King Butterfly said. “You were specifically chosen to be her Knight. You’re young and inexperienced and we didn’t want you to feel any pressure of the position until you’ve come of age and wanted to pledge yourself to our kingdom. We wanted you to meet Star and grow to be her friend. We have been very proud and impressed with the loyalty and dedication you’ve shown.” King Butterfly said.

“What?” Marco said, he couldn’t believe his ears. “You specifically picked me?”

“Why yes, Marco, we did.” King Butterfly said.

“When they approached us when Star was in school with you, we had a long discussion about it.” Mr. Diaz said. “We were quite apprehensive at first, but we always knew you were special and were quite proud of you and knew you’d take on the challenge head-on.”

“Marco…” Queen Butterfly said, the look of a concerned mother replaced her standard regal expression. “As her knight, we must have you go to her and bring her back. Tom may have the best intentions, but she’s in more danger there than she thinks.”

Marco leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. His mind was throbbing at the revelation.

“No.” he said.

“What?” King Butterfly asked.

“I said no!” Marco snapped. “You picked the wrong person! I’m the safe kid! My life was organized and planned out how I wanted it and ever since Star came here, it’s been nothing but chaos! You know what? I’m glad she’s gone!”

As soon as the words left his lips, he instantly regretted them. King and Queen Butterfly’s stoic expressions crumbled and the ashamed looks on his parents was too much. He felt like he was suffocating.

Marco stormed off upstairs and slammed his door. He retreated under his covers and held a pillow to his face and vented all his conflicting emotions.

OoOoO

Star adjusted her Tele-Mirror to the perfect angle.

“There we go… and finished!” She said with a grin. She looked around the roomy quarters Tom had given her in his castle.

There was a soft knock at the door.

“Star?” asked Tom through the door.

“Come in!” Star said. “I’m just finishing up.”

“Great. Dinner will be soon. We will be having a feast in the great hall to honor your coming.” Tom said.

“Cool! A party!” Star said with a grin and clapped her hands.

“After the party, I thought we could take a gondola ride on the lake of fire. I know how much you like that.”

“Tom…” Star said. “I appreciate it, I really do.”

“But?” Tom asked.

“But… it’s too soon for talks like that. I came here to protect Marco and his family… and to see if we could get back to being friends.” Star said.

“Oh…” Tom said, slumping his shoulders.

“I can’t pursue anything romantic with you unless we’re friends first… okay, Tom?” Star said. She felt a twinge of guilt saying that, but she couldn’t predict the future. If Tom had changed, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility she would fall in love with him.

“Why don’t you get ready for the feast, I’ll be down to meet you in a bit.” Star said and gave him a hug. Tom’s sullen mood instantly changed.

“Okay Star, I’ll see you then!”

With that, Tom left. Star closed the door behind him and leaned up against it, letting out a sigh of relief. She walked to a window that overlooked the lake of fire. Its flowing magma and deep red hue reminded her of Marco’s red hoodie. She smiled, remembering the time she asked him why he always wears it, only to find out he has seven and wears a different one every day.

Typical Marco…

“I made the right choice.” She said to herself. “If I stayed, he’d be in constant danger… and any chance he had with Jackie would be destroyed. I… I needed to go to give him a chance at a normal life.”

Star moved from her window to the massive closet that held all her outfits. She looked through them all and could not decide on what to wear. The thought of going down to Tom’s celebration sent her stomach swirling. Giving up, she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Sliding her hand under her pillow, she pulled out a red hoodie she had stolen from Marco before she left, and held it to her chest. She drew her legs up as high as she could and wrapped herself in his scent. She ignored the soft knocking at her door and the unintelligible pleas of Tom. Relief washed over her when they stopped and she drifted into unconsciousness.

OoOoO

A floating eyeball with bat wings hovered outside Star Butterfly’s window. Ludo and Toffee stared at a monitor from Ludo’s castle.

“She’s broken.” Toffee said with a grin.

“Now do we get the wand?” Ludo asked with a squeal.

“Yes… now we get the wand.” Toffee said.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Hello readers! 
> 
> Yes... I am alive and well. I had to take some time off for my health, and I've let my stories go. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to finish these. I have new stories I'd love to work on, but I plan to finish the ones I've started first. 
> 
> I'm shooting to update once a week for now, and work my way up to more if I can. I hope the delay wasn't too hard on you all, and I'd love to hear your feedback!
> 
> Anyway, without further adieu...

Star picked at her food and sighed. She looked up across the long table to Tom who gave her a reassuring smile. She returned the smile, but Tom’s faded. He could tell it was half hearted. 

“Star… it’s been a week.” Tom said, as he mirrored her fidgeting. 

“I know I know.” Star sighed and pushed her food away. Every time her gaze connected with his, she would turn away and focus on something else. 

“What do you want to do tonight? There’s going to be a wrestling match later. I know how much you love to watch mindlessly violent sports. Last month we had two dismemberments!” Tom said with glee. He hoped he could find some way to turn this around. 

“Meh” Star said with a sigh and absentmindedly changed her nail colors with her wand. She didn’t even look at the food he spent all day lamenting over. A part of him wanted to scream at her insensitivity, but he’s moving beyond that side of him. 

“We can go hunting?” Tom said, brandishing all forms of killing instruments from out of nowhere.

“Meh.” Star replied and poked at her plate again, returning her wand with her free hand to her purse. 

“What is going on? You were so happy to be here!” Tom lamented. 

“No, Tom. I’m not happy here. I’m here because it’s the right thing to do.” Star snapped. She kicked her chair out and stormed off outside the castle. 

“Star…” Tom whispered, his outstretched hand grasping at the retreating form of Star. 

* * *

“Sir… the Butterfly has left the nest!” Buffrog reported to a floating bat eyeball. 

“Thank you, Commence the attack” Toffee said from the viewing room. He stood next to Ludo, his stone face hiding any thoughts he may be having. 

“I...I should be out there commanding my troops!” Ludo exclaimed. “My years of tactical analysis is going to be invaluable.” 

“I understand, sir, but you’re too advanced to be of any help to your troops, This is like a chess game, each piece has it’s part. Just watch.” he said, revealing a smile full of teeth. Ludo nodded in excitement, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that warns him of danger. 

* * *

Marco curled up in bed with the covers over his head. What was King and Queen Butterfly thinking? They expected him to be her knight? All this time… it wasn’t coincidence that he was her host house? The layers of betrayal felt like suffocating weights pressing against his chest, one pound at a time. 

The sound of space unicorn erupted from under his pillow. Halfheartedly, he checked the caller ID. He didn’t want to talk to Jackie right now. 

Marco shot up in bed and answered the phone. “Star?” 

“Hey… Marco” She said. It was her confused and needs advice tone, Marco noted. He should run down and make some s’mores, that always helps the confused and needs advice Star. 

Marco punched his pillow. No! He will not start that! He’s not her protector, or her knight. He was a normal kid going to school. 

“I’m… sorta busy.” Marco said, his chest tightened as he said those words to her. 

“Oh… I’m sorry… I’ll just…” Star mumbled. 

“No! Wait!” Marco shouted before Star finished. “I… I mean, I got some time, what’s up?” 

“I’m… having second thoughts.” Star mumbled. “But… enough about me. How are you and Jackie?” 

“Star… Your Mom and Dad were here.” Marco said dryly. 

“Oh?” She said innocently. “And… how were they?” 

“I found out a few things.” Marco said, he wanted to scream and yell, but didn’t want to anger Star and have her hang up on him. 

“And… you found out how awesome of a friend you are and they are in no way holding you responsible for my rash and uncontrollable decision to run away?” Star said. He could hear her grinning from ear to ear, anticipating what sort of trouble she may be in. 

“I found out why you came to live with me.” Marco said. 

“What?” Star asked “I… don’t understand.” 

“Don’t pay dumb, Star.” Marco said. “I was chosen before you even came to earth. I was supposed to be groomed into a knight or something and move to Mewnie when I was older when you took the crown.” 

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Star said. “I can’t believe them… That’s so like Mom!” 

“So… you honestly didn’t know?” Marco asked.

“No. Of course not!” Star said. “I love it over there and I’d never ask you to…”

“Ask me to what?” Marco asked. “Star? Hello?” 

Looking down at his phone, it showed the call was dropped. 

Marco’s hand shook as he sent text after text, call after call only to get no reply. 

“MOM!” Marco screamed as he tore out of his room. “Please tell me you have a way to get ahold of King Butterfly!” 

* * *

Star looked at the shattered cellphone in her hand. It was cleanly broke in two. She winced in pain as she noticed an arrow sticking out of the back of her hand, the shaft halfway up, and a green stone arrowhead inches from her face. . 

“M...Marco?” She asked the destroyed cellphone. Her mind hasn’t caught up with what has happened. A part of her was mildly curious at the green ooze coming from the stone arrowhead. 

Star looked around. Slowly Ludo’s army appeared out of nowhere, surrounding her. Instinctively she reached for her wand, and ghasped in pain. The arrow was still in her palm. She fumbled with her purse and reached in with her left hand, pulling out the source of her powers. 

“Narwal Blast!” She screamed, The rainbow filled attacking narwhals fired as usual, but missed their target. 

Ludo’s crew surrounded her and slowly closed in the circle. Star fired a few more missed shots, and turned her focus to her dominant hand. 

Star tried to pull the arrow through, but almost blacked out from the lightning that shot through her arm. Her breathing was labored, a mix of panic and pain. She cast her want about wildly, not even attempting any real spells. She hoped Tom was on his way. 

* * *

“And.. she just stormed off!” Tom said to his therapist. Toffee nodded and wrote in his notebook. 

“And.. how did that make you feel?” Toffee asked

“Like I should go after her!” He replied. There was a knock on the door. “I’m BUSY!” 

“Should we stop?” Toffee asked, 

“No, It’s nothing. Just some underlings want something. They know not to bother my in here.” Tom said and sat on the reclining sofa that he sat in front of the communication mirror. 

“Now, what would happen if you did?” Toffee asked, picking up from his last question. 

“She’d say I was being smothering and get mad.” Tom replied, he slumped down on his chair and let out a defeated sigh.

“Exactly… Let's work on those feelings.

* * *

“Tom? Marco?” Star shouted. Her voice cracked from the pain. She felt a knot in her throat and despair claw at her chest. “Anyone? I need help!” 

Star lightly jogged away from the minions that attacked her. A full sprint would waste energy, and she needed to conserve what she had. None of the minions have attacked her yet, The massive presence and their slow approach was driving her mad. She was being engulfed in hopelessness, knowing she was powerless against them. The more she ran, the more appeared. She realized too late, that she was being corralled. 

She needed someone to help her… she couldn’t do this herself. She thought she could, but she could barely move her hand, the pain moved up her arm and is now at her shoulder. Was the arrow poisoned?

Desperation overtook her. She charged the nearest monster and screamed. The giant chicken moved aside, and her kick whizzed through the air, connecting to nothing. Losing her balance, she slid on the hard rock that overlooked the lake of molten fire. The group reformed around her and closed in on her. She backed away, brandishing her wand, firing shot after shot with her left hand, missing each one as they slowly closed in. 

As Star backed away, her foot slipped. She knelt down to steady herself, and looked behind her. She was up against the edge of the magma lake. 

The army chuckled, and the sound of a tiny slow clap rang in her ears. She could see some of the monsters part ways to reveal Ludo clapping in triumph. 

“Nowhere left to run… Butterfly!” Ludo said in triumph. “Now… give me the wand, or your goose is cooked!” 

“Ludo… this doesn’t mean you won!” Star said, she tried to muster up any intimidation she had left.

“Look around! No one is showing up to save you!” Ludo chuckled. “You’re incapacitated, and there’s no way you can win! I mean… the only thing you could do is…”

Ludo covered his beak, realizing the mistake he made. 

Star’s face wore a wide grin. 

“Oh… you want my wand?” She said. Her legs shook as she stood back up. “Fine… go get it!” 

“Wait! No! Star! Can we talk about this!” Ludo screamed in a panic! “NO! STOP HER!” 

Star mimicked a baseball pitch Marco taught her and threw the wand with all her might. 

Everyone stood in silent reverence as they watched the spiraling wand land in the lake of magma. Slowly it became encased in molten rock and disappeared from view. 

“NO!” Ludo screamed and lunged forward. BuffFrog grabbed him with one hand and held him back. “No! I can still get it! I can get it! Someone go in and get it!” 

“Sir, It’s gone.” BuffFrog said in somberance. “It’s… It’s over.” 

“NO! NO! NO!” Ludo wailed. “I was so close! I almost won!” 

Star fell on her side and found it hard to breath. The frantic Ludo paused and looked at Star’s collapse figure. 

“Star?” Ludo asked. He rubbed his hands gingerly and motioned BuffFrog to set him down. “Hey… is she going to be okay?” 

“She was shot with poison arrow… of course she’s not okay.” BuffFrog replied with a shrug. 

“Who said to use a poison one?” Ludo asked, that voice in the back of his head screamed louder, warning him of danger. 

“Toffee instructed.” BuffFrog replied. 

Before Ludo could say anything more, the ground around them erupted. Star’s vision blurred, but she could make out a red hoodie rushing forward surrounded by Mewnie guards. The monster army scattered and escaped into the undead forest surrounding them. 

“Star! Star!” Marco screamed. He was so far away.

“Arrow… poisoned” Star mumbled, indicating her injured hand. With that, consciousness escaped into visions of space unicorn videos involving laser puppies.

* * *

Star woke up in her room. She felt disoriented. It wasn’t Tom’s castle, or Marco’s house. She was back on Mewnie? 

She sat up and winced. She looked down at her hand. It was bandaged, but black streaks were running up her arm. 

“It won’t go away.” Marco said from the corner. He could barely hide the crack in his voice. His eyes are puffy and red. Was he crying? 

“M… Marco?” Star asked rubbing her head. 

“Yea. I’m here.” he said and sat on the foot of her bed. 

“I was so scared.” She whimpered and burst into tears. 

“So was I.” He said, and pulled her to him. She laid in his lap, and he rubbed her head. “I’m here now. It will be okay.” 

“No… no it won’t” Star sobbed. “It’s gone.” 

“What’s gone?” Marco asked. 

“The wand… I… I threw it in the lava pool. It was my only choice. If I died, then Ludo would have gotten it.” Star sobbed. She looked at her bandaged hand and winced in pain. 

“They… are looking for a way to stop whatever was on that arrow.” Marco said. “I can’t believe Ludo would be this dirty. I mean, I don’t know the guy, but there seemed to be an underlying respect for you when we fought. There was a line he wouldn’t cross you know?” 

“I heard him say he didn’t know about the poison.” Star mumbled. “BuffFrog said someone named Toffee made the decision.” 

“Well… no matter what happens, we’ll get you fixed up.” Marco said and rubbed her temples. “Just rest knowing this is all over. We’ll figure out where to go from here, but without the wand, no one is going to be coming after you.” 

“Yea…” Star said, and wrapped her good arm around Marco’s waist. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on his lap. “Marco…” She whispered as she drifted off to sleep. She swore she saw Tom standing in the doorway, but she must be imagining things. She was with Marco, and knew everything will be alright.

* * *

Toffee stood at the edge of the magma lake and looked at his pocketwatch. 

“He’s late.” Toffee said. 

“TOFFEE!” Ludo screamed as he emerged from the forest. “What’s the big idea!” 

Toffee cocked an eyebrow at Ludo and turned back to overlook the molten lake. 

“Why did you poison Star?” Ludo screamed. “There’s a line you don’t cross when trying to destroy your enemies!” 

“Do you realize how stupid that sounds?” Toffee grimaced. “The problem you have is that you played fair. This whole thing was a big game between you too. It was… so annoying to watch.” 

“You better change that tone.” Ludo screamed “You don’t know who you’re messing with. 

Toffee checked his watch, and removed from inside his jacket a large plastic glove. Looking at the shore line, he nodded to himself. 

“I wish to make an announcement to all those following chicken head here.” Toffee said, everyone looked at the Big Giant Chicken. “No… I meant… god you all are stupid. Ludo! Those who follow Ludo.” 

“What is this? Some sort of mutiny?” Ludo screamed and ran for Toffee. 

Toffee took a step forward and extended his leg. Ludo flew over the crowd and passed a pair of trees. BuffFrog raised two hands in the air, signaling the shot was good. 

“Now… as you can well assume, I’m taking over. This can be an easy or a hard transition…” Toffee explained. 

“But… what about the wand?” Someone asked. 

“I’m glad you mentioned it.” Toffee said and stepped aside. Crab Claws emerged from the molten lava, encased in a lead suit. Around the edges glowed from the heat and pressure. Gripped in his claw, dripping with molten rock was the Butterfly wand of power.

Toffee grabbed the wand with his gloved hand and grinned. 

“Any Questions?” 

There was a scream of anger from behind the group. Ludo erupted from under someone’s legs, holding a sharpened stick, and charged at Toffee. 

“I HAVE WORKED FOR YEARS FOR THAT WAND!” Ludo screamed. His little legs pushed his tiny frame forward, building momentum for his attack. 

Toffee sighed, rolled his eyes, and held out the wand. A sparkling light erupted from it, engulfing Ludo. 

A stone statue of the tiny ruler remained. 

“Let's head back to my castle and I’ll tell you of the next stage of my plan.” Toffee said, and cut open an interdimensional portal. “I’ve ordered pizza and icecream for the party.” 

Everyone erupted in cheers and barreled through the interdimensional portal. BuffFrog was the last one through. He was holding the stone remains of his former master. Toffee raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Wanted to put it on mantle. Would make great hat rack.” BuffFrog said and shrugged. 

Toffee shrugged in response and let him pass. 

As the portal closed after them. Silence filled the undead forest, occasionally interrupted with a glug from the molten lake.


	8. A Time of Rest and Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any old readers coming back to this, I forgot to upload chapter 6 (I know I'm so bad.) So if you haven't read it yet, go back and pick it up. It was short and sweet, but not too much meat.

Marco sighed and pressed the speed dial for Jackie.

When he got back from the underworld, he saw a dozen texts and a few missed calls from her.

He has been in Mewnie for a week already, with his parents, and was able to borrow a pair of dimensional shears so he could hop over and let Jackie know he was okay.

“Marco? Oh my god! Where were you?” Jackie shouted. Marco held the phone away from his ear as she bombarded him with questions. Most of his responses were one-word answers.

“Look, Jackie, I don’t have much time. I’ve got to head back.” Marco said.

“Why?” Jackie asked. “From what you’ve told me, they saddled you with this weird title and expect you… I don’t even know what they expect you to do. It’s weird, and you should stay home and come to school tomorrow. Star is safe, she’s back home, and no one will be coming after her now that her magic wand is destroyed.”

“Look… Mom and Dad are still over there, I’m mostly staying till they are ready to leave.” Marco said.

“I… I just miss you, baby,” Jackie said.

“I miss you too, I’ll try and be back soon,” Marco said, and hung up. Hearing her voice did nothing to comfort him. His mind was swirling. Star was still unconscious from the poison. He hadn’t left her side the whole time.

Grabbing his duffel bag, he threw in a few changes of clothes and his school books. If he’s staying over in Mewnie, he needs to keep up with classes.

After he triple checked his bag, Marco reached into his hoodie and pulled out Star’s dimensional scissors. The familiar shears fumbled from his hand and softly landed on the carpet in his room. He reached for them and saw his hand trembling.

“Get it together Marco. We just need to wait for her to wake up. We’ll deal with the rest later.” He said to himself and snatched up the shears. A quick slice in the air and the portal to Mewnie appeared. Marco stepped through, and the tear in the fabric of space-time sealed behind him.

OoOoO

Star tumbled in darkness. She felt hot and cold like things were chasing her. Everywhere she turned, she saw Ludo attacking her. She was chased by shadows of each creature in his army. She was powerless without her wand and could only run from them.

She called out for Marco, but he never came. She called for Tom, but no one came.

She was alone.

Star fell to her knees, crying. A part of her wanted to give up and let the shadows consume her. She failed and lost everything.

_Star._

Star looked around the vast blackness and noticed a tiny pinprick of light in the distance. The hoards of shadow creatures fell away, as she focused on the light. With each step, it grew brighter and brighter.

_Star… come on, you can wake up._

Marco?

She looked down at her hands, and they felt warm. She squeezed and felt something in her grip. She gasped as it squeezed back.

_That’s right Star, I got you… Come back to us._

The invisible grip pulled her to the light. It became blinding, but as she closed her eyes, she trusted Marco will lead her out of this torment.

OoOoO

Marco continued to hold Star’s hand. He made sure to keep cold rags on her forehead to keep the fever down, and wouldn’t let go of her hand. He would squeeze it occasionally to see if Star could squeeze back.

This morning she did. Marco didn’t want to let go of her, so he shouted for someone to come in her room. One of the servants who attended Star rushed out to get someone.

“Star… listen to me, come back to us.” Marco whispered in her ear. He stroked her hair and squeezed her hand, silently pleading for her to be back with him.

“Marco?” a hoarse-voiced Star whispered. “I…”

“Shhh... “ Marco said and helped her sit up. “You’ve been unconscious for two weeks, fighting the poison in that arrow. Drink this.”

Marco held a cup to her lips, she sipped it gingerly and winced.

“Take your time, You haven’t drunk much in a few weeks.”

“Marco…” Star whispered and her eyes fluttered shut. She fell back asleep, but her breathing seemed normal, not the labored and ragged sound that he listened to days on end.

“Star!” King Butterfly shouted from the doorway. Mom and Dad rushed in behind him, followed by Queen Butterfly.

“She’s back asleep, but I was able to give her some water. I think we’re out of the woods.” Marco said. An old woman covered in bags and colored bottles hobbled over to the bed and rested her palm on Star.

“Indeed, most of the poison has passed, we must still keep her in bed till she regains her strength.” the old woman confirmed.

Star’s parents wore a relieved look on their face. They smiled kindly to Marco, but he couldn’t meet their gaze. Too much was at stake here, he didn’t need to get into it with the Butterflys. He needed to stay here and make sure he’s the first person Star sees when she wakes up.

“Marco…” King Butterfly said solemnly, “We are so grateful that you are here”

Marco nodded, and never let go of Star’s hand.

“I… need to be here when she wakes up,” Marco said. King Butterfly nodded and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m here to talk when you’re ready. We have much to discuss.”

Marco nodded.

King Butterfly shooed out everyone else, too many protests, leaving Marco alone once again with the princess.

“Star… when you wake up… I’m never leaving your side.” he whispered. “Whatever they wanted from me, I’ll do it… I can’t lose you, and I’ll die protecting you.”

He pulled the chair against the bed and laid his head down. As sleep overtook him, he felt a reassuring squeeze from Star’s hand.

OoOoO

Star swam up the engulfing darkness of her nightmares and broke the surface of consciousness. She didn’t open her eyes right away but breathed the sweet corn smell that told her instanly she was home. Her bed was soft and pillow warm. There was a heavy lump on her lap and her hand was tied down.

The only thing she could really think about was how sore her whole body was all over. She’d taken many tumbles before and have broken quite a few bones, but this hurt deep, like every fiber of her being was strained almost to its breaking point.

She swallowed, only to be met with a sandpaper tongue. An uncontrolled light cough erupted from her lips. Her eyes still closed, she felt the lump that was on her lap move, then a cold cloth press against her head. The cooling sensation felt good, and she laid back down onto her soft pillow.

“Star… I’m giving you water. Slowly drink okay?” Marco said. He sounded far away but getting closer as she was waking up more. Cool sweet water quenched her parched throat. She strained but was able to speak. Her eyes opened slowly to see Marco smiling down at her.

“M..arco” she whispered.

“Don’t strain, We were worried about you.”

“I’m… fine” She croaked. “Fit as a fiddle.”

Star moved to get comfortable and felt her hand still trapped. She looked down and saw Marco gripping onto it. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

“Oh… sorry. I was worried and you were in a coma, so I was trying to get through to you like they do in the movies.” Marco stammered. He loosed his grip and started to pull away. Star gripped him with what little strength she had and shook her head. A look of relief came across Marco’s face as he sat back in the chair and they held hands in silence.

Star pulled her sheets back and pulled Marco into her bed. He sat up against the headboard while Star scooted down and rested her head on his chest. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her, pulled the blanket over her shoulders and fell into the arms of her newly dubbed Marco burrito.

She felt Marco slowly run his fingers through her hair. The sensation was putting her back to sleep. She could feel his warm breath on her face and feel his heart beating. It wasn’t rapid, but strong.

“Star…” Marco whispered.

“I love you, Marco.” She whispered. She felt his heart beat stronger in her ear. Marco didn’t say anything, just continued to stroke her hair. She wondered if she was heard. Her eyes couldn’t stay open anymore. The warmth of the Marco burrito and his hand running through her hair was too much, and her eyes slowly shut and she fell into the abyss of sleep.

OoOoO

Marco felt the waif body of Star settle on him and become limp. Her breathing was steady with a slight snore. There was no way to move without waking her, so he resigned himself to be her new huggy pillow. He looked up and his Dad was standing at the door.

“How long were you there?” Marco squawked. He hated when his voice cracked when he panicked.

“I know I raised an honorable and trustworthy son, and you wouldn’t take advantage of someone, especially in a weakened state.” His father said with a grin. “But… You never did reply to the lady’s comment.”

“Oh,” Marco said. He wanted to hide in his hoodie, but his arms were entangled. “You heard that.”

“And so did you.” Mr. Diaz said. He pulled up a chair and sat next to his son.

“I heard what?” Marco asked, trying to force an ignorant look.

“That.” He said and pointed to Star.

“No I didn’t” Marco denied

“Yes, you did.”

“Nuh uh”

“Yes huh.”

“Don’t tell me what I did or didn’t hear!” Marco harshly whispered. “That’s… none of  your business anyway!”

Mr. Diaz studied his son. He hates when he does that. He wished he would lecture him or just tell him what to do. This was his “I know what you need to do, but I won’t tell you because you have to figure it out to take one more step to manhood” look. He smiled, patted his son’s head and stood up.  

“I’ll let King and Queen Butterfly she’s woken up… and try to explain…” He motioned to the Marco Burrito and shook his head. He left down the hall without saying another word.

“So you did hear me,” Star whispered. She grinned and fell back asleep.

“Nope… didn’t hear a thing.” Marco replied. With his free hand, he pulled out his cellphone to check the time. His lock screen greeted him with a couple selfie of him and Jackie on their first date. He shut his eyes and smacked his forehead with the phone repeatedly, trying to knock out the memories of what Star said.

 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Star sat up in bed and looked over her royal breakfast. Marco had passed out in a red oversized chair next to her bed. He was curled up in a ball and mumbled in his sleep. She remembers some of last night… who was she kidding, she remembered it all. 

Sometime in the night when she fell asleep in her Marco burrito, he moved to the chair. She was disappointed to wake up without him there, but she understood it must have been uncomfortable. 

She looked back at the bed tray ladened with various Mewnie foodstuff. She did miss her homeland’s cuisine, and her coma made her hungry enough to eat a Narwhal. She grabbed a spoon and stuck it into the bowl of corn pudding when it struck something hard. She scooped out the offending object and looked at the squirming goo covered mess. As the corn pudding dripped down into the bowl, she saw a blue leg sticking out. 

“Glossaryck?” Star asked. She flicked off the pudding covering his face. The tiny blue gnome/genie creature was sound asleep. She dropped him into her glass of water to wash him off. The sudden submerger shocked him awake, causing him to inhale water. 

Glossaryck choked and spuddered. He crawled out of the glass looking wet, dejected, and like those angry kittens she saw on the internet. 

“Star, I was sleeping! You should know better than interrupt a man’s naptime!” Glossaryck floated out of her cup and crossed his legs while he hovered. He rang out his wet beard all over the rest of her food, nonchalantly. 

“I was going to eat that!” Star protested. 

“And I was sleeping there, now we both don’t get what we want.” Glossaryck said. 

The tiny man floated in front of Star’s face and pressed his seven fingered hand on her forehead. 

“Hrm… looks like the poison is gone now.” he exclaimed. “Back to your training.” 

“What good is it?” She asked. Glossaryck had been the… well index of her spellbook. He was charged to train all future Mewnie queens since the days of old, and knows everything there is to know about everything. 

“You still need to learn how to cast  _ deep down _ so you can get the wand back.” Glossaryck said. 

“It’s gone, melted, destroyed. I threw it in a river of lava.” Star said and suck deeper into her bed. She couldn’t look the tiny man in the eyes after admitting to destroying her family legacy. 

“If that were the case, then why does it show up on my Find My Wand app?” Glossaryck asked, and pulled out a cell phone from his long white beard. 

Star grabbed Glossaryck and pulled the phone out of his hand. She looked at the tiny screen to see a small blip amongst unreadable writing. 

“I… How was it not destroyed?” Star said while turning the phone upside down in order to try and decipher the script. 

Glossaryck snatched his phone from her hands and gave her a  _ humph _ . He touched the phone a few times, and hid the screen when Star tried to peek. 

“That wand is enchanted with so many… enchantments. I’m sure it would survive being thrown into the sun.” Glossaryck said and continues to tap on the phone. “Huh…” 

“Huh? What’s huh?” Star asked. 

“You threw it in lava outside Tom’s Castle?

“Yea…” Star said, her stomach wrenched in a knot with the look on Glossaryck’s face. 

“It looks like it’s in Ludo’s Castle.” Glossaryck said, showing a map and a blinking light.

“Then I guess we have to go in there and get it.” Marco said, sitting up from the chair and stretching. 

“Marco? You’re awake?” Star said, looking back to him. 

“How can I sleep with all your shouting?” Marco said with another yawn. “Is that bacon?”

Star and Glossaryck both started to say something about the beard water soaked tray of food, and watched in horror as Marco grabbed a fist full of bacon and began chomping it down. 

“Wow, this tastes great! It has a slightly different flavor than the bacon we have at home. 

“I’m… going to be sick.” Star said, and covered her mouth to keep from dry heaving. 

“Should we tell him?” Glossaryck asked, with a look of disgust. 

“Oh! Is that corn pudding?” Marco said and helped himself to the bowl Glossaryck had slept in. 

“Oh… please don’t.” Star said, and cringed when he took a bite.

“You know… I still wet the bed.” Glossaryck whispered. He pulled out a trash can from behind him and proceeded to empty his stomach at the site of Marco eating corn pudding.

“You… got one big enough for me?” Star asked. Wordlessly, Glossaryck stretched out his bucket to Star size and handed it over to her. 

“Man I’m so hungry… what else you got on there?” 

* * *

Glossaryck sat in a bowl of fruit punch and backstrokeed the perimeter. The makeshift swimming pool was surrounded with various snacks and foods on a coffee table, set in a medium sized room Marco has never seen in the castle. 

Marco and Star sat in a rather comfortable love seat. Both looked nervous and occasionally caught the other one glancing. Marco adjusted himself to sit up and he felt a small twinge as his pinky brushed against Star’s hand. He froze, not wanting to look over, but not wanting to move it away either. A warm feeling spread through his chest when Star hooked her pinky around his. Staring ahead, he could see out of the corner of his eye, Star was beet red. 

The enamoras situation shattered as King and Queen Butterfly entered the room, along with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. 

“I really don’t understand why they need to be involved? They’re kids!” Mr. Diaz protested. 

“It’s one thing having Marco fight those goons at home… they seemed incompetent and no one got hurt. Star was in a coma for weeks! Things are different!” Mrs. Diaz continued. 

“I know, I understand. I don’t want Star getting hurt or in any danger either, but the situation calls for something a little more drastic than sending a whole army to storm Ludo’s Castle.” Queen Butterfly said. 

“Mom… if I need to go, I’ll do it… it’s fine.” Marco said. He was annoyed with the timing of his parents and wanted to enjoy the feeling of touching Star’s hand. 

“Son, It’s different now.” Mr. Diaz said. “King Butterfly… please tell them.” 

King Butterfly nodded and motioned to a guard who promptly left. 

“Tell us what?” Star asked, looking between her parents. 

“Ludo… is not running things.” King Butterfly said solemnly. 

“What?” Marco asked, sitting up. He heard a familiar voice with a strong thick russian accent and smell of a sewer.

“I said I come willingly, you don’t have to man-handle me”

Marco and Star looked at eachother, then peered over the back of the loveseat to see BuffFrog walking to the door. 

“What… is he doing here?” Marco asked, looking to King Butterfly. 

“Ah! Children who kick me in face once a week! How are you be doing?” BuffFrog said with a grin. 

“I’m about to have some fried frog legs.” Marco growled and pushed up his sleeve. 

“Calm down. He’s a defector” King Butterfly said. 

“Yes, I am coming here to be on your side… Toffee is just… he’s not Ludo.” BuffFrog said solemnly. He was clutching a tightly wrapped towel to his chest. 

“Where… is Ludo?” Star asked, as he eyes narrowed. 

“I… uhh… he’s here… sort of.

BuffFrog set down the towel he clutched to his chest on the table in front of the children with a large clunk. He pulled the towel away to reveal Ludo turned to stone. His face frozen mid scream. 

“He is in such odd position, I cannot get him to stand.” BuffFrog said. 

Star and Marco looked at the chicken shaped dictator in front of them. Glossryk levitated from his punch bowl and floated over to inspect the statue. 

“Yes, this was made by your wand. Although… Something is indeed off about it.” 

To everyone’s horror, the tiny man licked the statue with an unnaturally long and prehensile tongue. 

“Yes, this is indeed your magic, I would know that taste anywhere.” 

“Star….” Marco whispered, “He just licked… Ludo” 

“I know… I was there… I’m never going to get that image out of my head.” 

“Star,” Glossaryck said, and floated in front of her face, “You need to fix him” 

“What?” Marco and Star said in unison. 

“Deep… down?” he said and pointed to his chest. 

“Ohhhhh… deep down eh?” Star said with a grin. 

“What? When did you learn deep down? I was almost 20 before I was given that talk!” Queen Butterfly huffed. 

“She needed to learn it sooner.” Glossaryck said with a shrug. “Kids these days… ya know?” 

Star looked questioningly at Marco. He reassuringly gave her hand a squeeze and nodded. Star let out a big sigh and stood before the tiny statue. 

Star’s face lost all expression as she focused on her breathing. Marco quietly watched, and felt the hair stand on the back of his neck. There was indeed palatable magic in the air, but it felt more… primal?

Star’s eyes opened, and white light poured out from it. She levitated a few inches off the ground as she focused her gaze on Ludo’s stone form. The statue floated between her outstretched hands. Everyone watched in stunned silence. 

Wordlessly, she waved her hand over the statue. Cracks appeared with the same white light erupting forth, glowing brighter and brighter until everyone had to cover their eyes. 

Once their vision returned to normal, Marco saw Star’s slumped body, and a quivering and sobbing Ludo on the floor next to her. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

BuffFrog’s massive frame filled one of the love seats in the meeting chambers. Marco and Star sat in a matching seat, facing BuffFrog. Between them was a coffee table filled with snacks. King and Queen Butterfly had positioned armchairs to his left while Mr. and Mrs. Dias sat on the one remaining chair, Marco’s mom on her husband’s lap.

“I uhh… can bring in another seat for you Mrs. Diaz.” King Butterfly said, with a cough. Clearly, he was uncomfortable with the PDA.

“Oh no… I love to sit on my cute enchilada's lap.” She giggled.

Marco let out a sigh and looked down on his lap. Star’s face was relaxed, but still unconscious from bringing Ludo back from stone. BuffFrog on the other hand, seemed to be cradling a newborn baby, as Ludo’s mind has yet to return. He was a blubbering sobbing mess. No one could understand what he was saying. BuffFrog took a few snacks and fed it to Ludo, trying to keep him calm while everyone else sat in awkward silence.

“So… how are the tadpoles?” Marco said, trying to break the heavyness in the air.

“Oh… they’re good. They are no longer eggs. They are swimming all around the house. Is a handful for Greta.” He said proudly

“Oh, you meet someone?” Marco asked, absentmindedly running his fingers through Star’s hair. For as long and thick her hair was, it was surprisingly easy to run his fingers through. He wondered if it’s all the times she magicked it into the various styles.

“Oh no… Greta is not like that. She is… tadpole sitter.” BuffFrog chuckled. “No, this time in my life is too crazy to look for a mate, though my mudhole is quite lonely sometimes when the children are asleep.”

Marco nodded in agreement. He felt bad BuffFrog was a single father raising an arm full of tadpoles by himself… while he was dealing with being in love with two women… one whose head is in his lap, and the other a literal world away.

“What's… happening?” a tiny voice cracked from the makeshift swaddling cloth.

“He’s back,” BuffFrog said. “Ludo… you’re safe.”

“Toffee… he… am I dead?” Ludo asked. His tiny quivering frame melted away Marco’s initial hatred of him. All the fights he participated with the tiny demonic chicken, he would never wish for his foe to be reduced to… this.

BuffFrog glanced at King and Queen Butterfly, shaking his head.

“I will need time to nurse him back to health. I must contact Greta, see if she can stay longer.”

“I’ll make arrangements,” Queen Butterfly said. Her regal stature composed while glancing at the unconscious Star.  

“Ludo…” Marco said coldly.

“Wha? Oh, Marco! How have you been?” Ludo stuttered and fidgeted with his hands nervously.

“Star saved your life… this thing, between us? It’s over.” Marco said. He could feel his gaze slowly crushing Ludo.

“Well. I mean of course…” Ludo stammered.

“No,” Marco said. His cold tone made clear of his intentions. “If you attack us, or any other Mewnies again… I will personally crush your neck with my bare hands and watch the life drain from your eyes...”

“Marco!” Mr. Diaz shouted.

Marco slid out from under the sleeping Star and stormed out of the room, leaving a clearly shaken Ludo staring after him.

“I’ll just stand next to him and watch,” whispered Star from the corner of her mouth, as she back to feign sleeping.

* * *

 

Marco fumbled with the dimensional scissors and sliced a hole in space-time. He took a step through and was in his room. He needed some fresh air, and the whole of Mewnie felt cramped.

As soon as he sat on his bed, his phone exploded with text messages. It was from Jackie

You back yet?

I miss you

I hope you’re thinking about me

Please call me soon, I had a bad day at school.

It went on for a while. Marco forgot how long he was in Mewnie and looked to be a good week judging by the missed calls. He felt terrible leaving her like this.

Marco let out a scream and punched his bedroom wall. His hand broke through the drywall, and pain shot up his arm. Looking down, he saw his knuckles red and a small drop of blood from the impact run down.

Taking a calming breath and resolving himself. He made a call.

* * *

 

Marco sipped on a Slurpee and sat on the park swing. Spending enough time with Jackie, hey could pick out the distinct sound of her skateboard as she rode up next to him.  

“Hey, Jackie...mfrH!!” Marco said, His face was immediately shoved into her chest as she dove to hug him.

“Oh my god I’ve been so worried!” Jackie said and hugged tighter. Marco patted her shoulder, letting her know to let go. He took a deep breath and tried to recover his composure.

“It’s good to see you, Jackie, I missed you too…” Marco said. Before he could continue. Jackie shoved him out of the swing. He landed on the soft sand underneath unharmed but was immediately pounced upon by his girlfriend.

“What… are you doing?” Marco asked, her devious grin told him all he needed to know. She was a tiger and he was her prey.

“I… really… missed you.” She said and leaned down to kiss him.

Any and all protests that filled Marco’s mind was washed away in the euphoria. His hands caressed her back while they exchanged passionate kisses. Her hands slid under his shirt. He winced from the cold, but they felt good.

His hands moved from down her back to feeling her firm butt over her jeans skirt.

“We… we should stop…” Marco panted and tried to sit up. Jackie having the leverage shoved him back down and grinned.

“It’s 10 at night, no one is here.” She giggled and pulled up his shirt. She playfully bit his ribs, causing him to wince from the tickle. “I’ll tell you a secret.”

“Jackie…” Marco pleaded.

“I’m not wearing underwear” Jackie whispered.

Marco’s mind blanked out at that statement. Her hands moved from his chest to working his belt off and unbuttoned his pants.

“I… Jackie… I…” Marco’s mind was flooded with euphoria as she kissed his stomach and slowly worked her way down.

Star’s face flashed in his mind.

Jackie almost made it to her target when sanity (or insanity, depending who you ask) took hold.

“JACKIE,” Marco said louder and sat up. “Please stop!”

Jackie’s devious grin fell to a look of concern. She sat up, still straddling him, but scooted back enough to let him sit up.

“Marco, what’s wrong?” Jackie asked. “I… I was too forceful wasn’t I? I thought, with all you’re going through.”

“No… no, I really don’t mind.” Marco chuckled.

“There’s a but coming isn’t there,” Jackie said. She stood up off Marco and smoothed out her skirt. “God I’m an idiot. Why wouldn’t there be a but coming.”

“There’s no but, Jackie. I needed to talk to someone. I’m really having a hard time over there and I needed you. You just… surprised me is all.”

Jackie sat on the swing next to where Marco was. He took up his original space and pushed off slightly.

“I… scared myself,” Marco said. “Ludo… he was turned to stone. Star brought him back.”

“Little chicken dude?” Jackie asked.

“Yea… I told him if he attacks us again… I was going to kill him. I would crush his neck with my bare hands and watch the life drain from his eyes.” Marco said. “At first, I thought I was bluffing to scare him… but now… I don’t think I was.’

Jackie paused mid-swing and looked down. Her hair covered her eyes, Marco couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

“Could you really do that?” Jackie asked. “The sweet, kind, and awkward Marco I know… I don’t think... he could ever do... something like that..”

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Marco reached out his hand and grabbed Jackie’s. He continued swinging, absentmindedly, feeling her cold hand in his.

Marco looked down at Jackie’s hand. It was really cold.

“Jackie, let me give you my hoodie, you’re freezing,” Marco said. Getting up, he let go of Jackie’s hand, and she slumped out of the swing and fell to the ground.

“Jackie… what’s going on?” Marco said, his throat caught when he looked at the awkward pose she landed in. “Jackie?”

Marco turned her over, her eyes were closed, but all color was drained from her face.

“Jackie!” Marco screamed. He felt her pulse, to find she had none. He started CPR, but nothing worked. Grabbing his phone, he started to call 911, when he paused mid-dial. Deep down, he knew what had happened.

Toffee.

* * *

 

“EVERYONE MAKE WAY!” Marco screamed as he carried Jackie’s limp body in his arms. He ran full speed through the castle, straight to Star’s room. With no knock, he kicked in the door to find Star and her parents talking.

“Toffee did something to Jackie! I know it!” Marco sobbed.

King Butterfly took the limp body from his hands. The relief of weight was too much, and he crumpled to the floor.

“Get our doctors and Glossaryck

in here.” Queen Butterfly ordered. One of the guards ran down the hall.

Star scampered to Marco and held him. He couldn’t see through the tears. Just a vague outline of Jackie as she was laid on the bed.

“Tell me you can fix her… please?” Marco choked.

“We’ll do what we can,” Star said. She held and restrained him as he frantically tried to reach for Jackie.

The castle’s doctors rushed in and inspected her cold body. Glossaryck even examined her and shook his head.

“Indeed this was magic from the wand,” Glossyric said solemnly. “It’s still there, but I don’t know why.”

BuffFrog came in carrying Ludo. he looked over at Marco and the unfamiliar girl on Star’s bed.

“What has happened to the tiny girl?” BuffFrog asked.

“Isn’t that the girl Marco liked?” Ludo commented. “The one we used to distract him from Star?”

Marco’s eyes dried up. He slowly stood up from Star’s lap and turned to Ludo.

“M… Marco! You look like you’re feeling better.” Ludo stammered.

Marco’s arms quivered in rage as he glared at Ludo.

“Friend Marco, what are you looking at us like that for?” BuffFrog asked.

Before he could finish the sentence, Marco lunged forward and snatched Ludo from BuffFrog’s arms and slammed the tiny creature against the wall. His hand was around his throat squeezing as tight as he could.

“GahhH!” was all Ludo could say. Everyone in the room stood dumbfounded as Marco choked the life out of Ludo.

“You… set the whole thing up?” Marco screamed in rage. He squeezed harder and slammed the back of Ludo’s head against the stone wall. The tiny chicken’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and froth came from his silent gasping beak.

Marco’s vision was blocked by a floating blue man. Glossaryck hovered in front of Marco and rested his hand on his shoulder.

“He may know things we need,” Glossaryck said calmly. Marco’s rage ebbed and he let Ludo go. The tiny chicken creature slid down the wall to be caught by BuffFrog. He gasped and held his throat, a wild look of fear in his eyes.

“Well, it almost went according to plan.” Said a familiar voice. “I guess my sweet Marco didn’t really have it in him to break that traitor's neck.”

Marco looked over to where the voice was coming from.

Everyone let out a gasp as Jackie Lynn sat up and stared at Marco… with Toffee’s crocodile eyes.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda teetering on what to do with Jackie Lynn... Let me know your opinions, and she might live through this.


End file.
